The Mysterious Shinobi
by T-man777
Summary: A young Naruto has just failed his third attempt at the academy test. While heading back to apartment he runs into a strange Villager who turns out to be a retired Shinobi. How will this encounter affect Naruto and his future? Find out! NaruIno paring.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Quick author's note here. This is my first fan fiction. I've been on this site for a while reading story's and I wanted to try my hand at writing one. As far as how the story will go, it is pretty much just going with Cannon story line. I do not want to get to crazy with my first story here. That being said there will be one made up character in this story that will play a big role in the story. He will be the only one though. As far as updating goes, well the chapters will be short and most likely far in-between, but I will try my best at not abandoning this story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else in this story._

It was an ordinary day in Konohagakure. The sun was shining, and everything was peaceful. Most Villagers would say that it was a good day, but not for one blond headed shinobi in training. One Naruto Uzumaki was having a very bad day. He had just failed his third attempt to pass the Shinobi Academy's Genin Graduation Test. Now, Naruto had to go another year to the academy to start his Shinobi career, and if he failed it again he would have to give up his possible Shinobi career. This was the deal that the Hokage had manage to get for Naruto from the council.

Naruto drags himself slowly down the street, ignoring the hatful stares of the villagers. He was not in the mood today. He could not help but worry about not passing next year. He had no idea what he would do if he could not become a Shinobi. As he was walking a voice suddenly called out to him, "Hey Naruto! How is Konoha's residential Prank King?" Naruto turns to the voice to see a man he has never seen before.

"Are you talking to me?" Naruto hesitantly asks knowing how the Villagers usually react when Naruto tried to talk to them before.

"Well you are the only Naruto in the village so yeah I'm talking to you," says the villager. "Come over here," the villager continues.

Naruto walks over not really knowing what else to do. The villager seems to study him for a moment before addressing Naruto, "So kid, what has ya so down?"

Naruto doesn't know how to respond. Villagers never tried to hold conversation with him before so why did this one have such sudden interest? "Nothing's wrong," Naruto decides to reply.

"You have sad eyes kid. Much too sad for a young squirt like you," the villager tells Naruto. Naruto is a little peeved about the 'squirt' part but doesn't comment on it, mainly because he was thinking, hoping that maybe this person could be a friend.

"I failed my graduation test today, again," Naruto tells him quietly.

"That's not so bad kid you can just try again next year," the villager tells Naruto.

Naruto shakes his head slightly. "This was my third attempt. If I fail again then I cannot become a Shinobi." The Villager stares at him for a minute. "Come inside kid, I want to tell you something."

Naruto follows the villager inside his shop they had been talking in front of. Once inside Naruto looks around. All around him is Shinobi gear. Anything a Shinobi could want was in this store. On the wall behind the counter was a tri-pronged kunai that was displayed like a trophy. Naruto ran up to the kunai, to him it was the coolest thing in the world. Naruto had never seen a kunai like this one before.

"Like that one do ya?" the Villager says from behind an exited Naruto. "That there is the Kunai that the Yondaime Hokage used. I had the honor of helping him make it, of course he was not the Hokage then. He was my friend, a great friend." The Villager seems to zone out most likely reminiscing of days long passed.

"You knew the Yondaime?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"Yes I did, we were childhood friends." Naruto could not believe it, here in front of him was a man who was good friend of the Yondaime, Naruto's idol.

"You remind me a lot of Minato, ya know?"

"Who?" Naruto was confused for a second.

The Villager chuckled lightly, "Minato is Yondaime's real name Naruto." He tells him.

"Oh" Naruto sheepishly replies, embarrassed he did not know his idol's own name.

"Wait how do I remind you of the Yondaime?" Naruto asks.

"Well you look just like him, and I see a similar spark of kindness and caring in your eye as his. Since you remind me of him and I am feeling generous today I am willing to help you become a Shinobi." The Villager replies to him.

"But how can you help me become a Shinobi?" Naruto asks the Villager.

"Easy, I am a retired Shinobi who passed the graduation test after my first year, and I was also on the same Genin team as the Yondaime, so I am confident I can teach ya a little bit." The villager replies brightly.

Naruto could not believe it, this man was a Shinobi that fought and trained alongside the Yondaime himself. 'This Shinobi must be really strong' Naruto thought to himself excitedly. Then Naruto remembered a rule that the Academy teachers' told him on his first day there. "Listen up students. One of the most important rules of this academy is that no active Shinobi not directly related to you, and not part of the academy staff is allowed to teach you the Shinobi arts."

Naruto frowns, "I am sorry but I cannot let you teach me. There is a rule in the academy that states only Shinobi related to you or the academy teachers are allowed to teach academy students." Naruto tells the Villager/Shinobi in front of him.

"The rule does not apply to me because I am retired and technically a civilian right now, and there is no rule saying a civilian cannot teach an academy student the Shinobi Arts." The retired Shinobi explains to Naruto.

Naruto instantly lights up at that. "Now come back here tomorrow morning at 8:00 am. In the month you have off before the new year starts I will get you up to speed on the Shinobi arts, also bring me a report of your test evaluation tomorrow. From that I will know where to start your training." The retired Shinobi tells Naruto.

Naruto agrees and takes off to the door excited for tomorrow when he suddenly stops, "Hey what's your name Retired Shinobi-san?" Naruto asks him.

The retired Shinobi smiles at Naruto before replying, "My name is Katsu Namikaze."

 **AN: this is about the length the chapters will be. I am making this a NaruIno pairing no exceptions and no add ins. I am not good at writing harems so that's off the table and Ino is my favorite female character. I'll try to update in the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

**AN: I wasn't expecting to update this quickly, but I was feeling good about the story so here's another one. BTW I am using the Naruto Wikki for this story for things I do not know or am unsure of. This includes spelling and descriptions on Jutsu. Also most Jutsu will be in English for the most part. Only super common Jutsu such as Kage Bunshin will stay in there Japanese form. All Jutsu used will be in Italics.**

 **Chapter 2: Training begins**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Naruto wakes early the next day excited for his first day of training with Katsu. He runs all the way to Katsu's Shinobi shop ready to start his first day of training. Once he gets there, most of the villagers are still in their homes, and only a few are on the streets. Katsu's door was closed with the closed sign hanging on the door. Naruto knocks hoping that Katsu was here. It was 7:56 am, he was a little early, but not so much that Katsu should mind.

In a moment Katsu opens the door, seeing Naruto he smiles, "Hello Naruto, ready to begin your training?" Naruto was more than ready. He gives a big grin. "I am so ready. Can we start now?"

"Good because I plan to train you into the ground," Katsu tells Naruto. Katsu leads him inside the shop. They take a seat at the counter where the Tri-Pronged Kunai is displayed for all to see. Katsu studies Naruto for a moment. He smiles. "So Naruto have you decided which Shinobi arts you want to specialize in?" Katsu asks him.

Naruto stares at him confused, "What?" Naruto asks him confused. Naruto did not know what Katsu was talking about. He had never heard of whatever Katsu was talking about.

"Naruto, every Shinobi in his/her life will one day realize that it is impossible to master all forms of the Shinobi arts. Because of this most Shinobi pick one or two of the arts to excel at greatly to gain an advantage on the battle field." Katsu explains to Naruto.

"So what are the Shinobi arts?" Naruto asks. Maybe he could learn something super cool that would make him the strongest Shinobi ever, and he would not have to learn all those silly things like the Bunshin Jutsu.

"The Shinobi arts can be divided into three main categories, Ninjutsu; Genjutsu; and Taijutsu, that all Jutsu fall under and several subcategories like Fuinjutsu; Juinjutsu; and Senjutsu. Although called subcategories most would believe that these categories are stronger and more specialized, which can help you more in a fight, than being say a Ninjutsu specialist. Regardless, I believe it to be very important that a Shinobi at a young age choose which art to excel in." Katsu explains to Naruto.

Naruto thinks the problem over. He was not sure which art to choose. Sure he knew that he hated Genjutsu so that was out of the question. He had never even heard of the subcategories before, so that left Ninjutsu or Taijutsu but which one.

"If you are having troubles maybe I can help you out, I am going to be your teacher after all." Katsu tries to help Naruto out.

"Okay, which one do you think I should go with?" Naruto asks him.

"Well let us go over your strengths. Your Chakra is ginormous and very powerful, but at the same time your control over it is pathetic. Which eliminates Genjutsu and its subcategories. However, your chakra is perfect for Ninjutsu and Senjutsu." Katsu explains to Naruto.

"Though I would very much like to teach you Fuinjutsu as well since your family is famous for it." Katsu tells Naruto. Naruto is very surprised by this. Did Katsu Know his family? "Do you know my family?"

"Most of the older generation knows of the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan was the foremost experts on Fuinjutsu. As a young adult the seal masters of the Uzumaki clan thought me everything I know of Fuinjutsu. Not to be arrogant or anything but I am the strongest seal master in the village." Katsu explains to Naruto finishing a little proudly.

"I never knew I had a family, a clan no less, where are they, and why have they never come to get me?" Naruto asks Katsu excited at first but finishing confused.

Katsu gives him a sad look, "I am sorry Naruto, but the Uzumaki clan was wiped out shortly after I was trained in Fuinjutsu." Naruto saddens when he hears what had become of his clan. Just when he thought he could gain a family he finds out that they had been wiped out long before he was born.

Katsu noticing the sadden look on Naruto's face decides to show him something cool to liven him up. "Hey Naruto, follow me. I want to show you something."

Katsu leads Naruto to a trap door in the floor which Naruto thought lead to the basement. When Katsu opened the door Naruto could see stairs leading to an unknown source of light. Naruto continues to follow Katsu into the room, only for his eyes to widen in shock. Once in the room Naruto looked all around him. The room was not really a room, but a landscape. Naruto was standing on a flat surface that expanded in every direction as far as the eye could see.

Naruto could not believe it. How could such a vast area be under the tiny shop in the center of the village? "What is this place Sensei?" Naruto asks Katsu amazed. Katsu just chuckles at his student's stupefied expression.

"Well Naruto this is just one of the many examples of the amazing things Fuinjutsu can do." Katsu explains. "This entire area is sealed into my shops basement. By channeling chakra into a seal in the trap door, the stairs lead to this place instead of the actual basement."

"Wow! But I still don't understand. How is all this under the village in your basement?" Naruto asks not exactly understanding the works of Fuinjutsu.

"Well Naruto it works like this. Fuinjutsu allows you to seal objects, living beings, chakra, and other things into another object. This area was created by sealing air, earth, and light into a seal in the basement. This is an example of regardless of how big the object you are sealing, you can seal it into a smaller object." Katsu explains to his student.

Naruto was amazed. Never in his life did he ever imagine that such powerful Jutsu existed, and his family specialized in it. "Sensei please teach me Fuinjutsu!" Naruto says with a deep bow. Katsu agrees easily.

"Of course Naruto. It would be a honor to teach an Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. Did you remember to bring your exam evaluation?" Katsu asks him.

"Yes I did Sensei," Naruto pulls out the evaluation he got on his way home yesterday. Katsu studies the evaluation for a minute. "Well Naruto this evaluation says that your written exam was horrible, you only got three questions right. Naruto you really need to study more. There is no reason to get such low scores." Katsu scolded Naruto.

Naruto flushes in embarrassment. He really thought he knew more than three questions. "Your Taijutsu was third best which is good. I will evaluate that myself soon. Your Ninjutsu is near the bottom. Says you can perform Henge and Kawarimi no Jutsu on a mastery level; however your Bunshin is just terrible. Not surprising seeing as you have too much chakra and too little control to perform such a basic Jutsu." Katsu says more to himself than to Naruto.

'So that's why I could never perform the Bunshin no Jutsu,' Naruto thinks to himself. Katsu continues reading off the evaluation. "Your Genjutsu is also a no go, but we have already talked about that. It's no wonder you did not pass, only one of the four parts of the exam is passable for you." Naruto was a little hurt about that. He really did try his hardest to pass.

"Oh well let's get started with your training shall we?" Katsu smiles at Naruto both to reassure him and because he knew what kind of hell he was going to put Naruto through. "Yes Sensei," Naruto yells excitedly.

"To start I want you to run to one end of the training field to the other until I say stop." Katsu tells a stunned Naruto. He could not even see the end of the training field. Naruto reluctantly takes off running towards what he thought was the end of the training field.

Hours later Naruto drops in front of the entrance exhausted. Naruto turns his head to his Sensei who had been reading a book on how to pick up women. Through all the exhaustion Naruto could not believe his Sensei was reading such a book. These books were sold to poor saps who could not get women, but Sensei was fairly attractive he supposed.

Katsu had blonde hair, he was tall, muscles defined his civilian clothes, and he had blue eyes. Before Naruto could comment on his Sensei's strange choice of reading Katsu spoke, "Well I think that's enough running. Sit up we need to work on your chakra control."

Naruto sits up and waits for instructions. "Now for this exercise you will be making these leaves stick to your body," Katsu tells him. "But Sensei, I already do this exercise in the academy," Naruto complains.

"Maybe so, but not to this extent," Katsu explains calmly. Then he pulls out several leaves. Katsu then starts placing leaves all over Naruto's body telling him to keep them there. "Now remember Naruto, too much chakra will destroy the leaf, but too little and the leaf will blow away," Katsu reminds.

An hour goes by with Naruto doing this exercise. Katsu starts reading again, and Naruto considers asking about the book but decides against it, thinking it too personal to pry into. Instead he asks another question that had been bugging Naruto for hours.

"Hey Sensei, don't you need to run your store?" Naruto asks. "I am running the store," Katsu replies simply. "How?" Naruto asks confused. "I made a Kage Bunshin to run the store for me in my place," Katsu says without looking up from his book.

"A what?" Naruto never heard of a Kage Bunshin, and wondered if it was cooler than a normal Bunshin.

"A Kage Bunshin is a solid Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a Kinjutsu that splits your chakra evenly between the solid clones. Naturally because of this, Kage Bunshin depletes chakra quickly which is why it is a Kinjutsu. However they are useful in doing small chores that you don't want to do because they are solid, somewhat intelligent, and you gain there memories when they disperse," Katsu tells him lazily.

"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaims. "You have to teach me," Naruto says wanted such a cool Jutsu. "Sure I will show you how after lunch. Speaking of, you can stop the leaf exercise now. Go get some lunch, and come back when you are done. We will continue then," Katsu tells him snapping his book shut and walking up the steps.

Naruto soon follows him, and leaves the shop heading for Ichiraku's Ramen. He eats several bowls before heading back the shop. Once he had returned he and Katsu went back to the training field.

"Okay Naruto, this is how you perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

 **AN: that's all for this chapter and I think it is plenty. I will skip most of the training and get straight to the Cannon story line next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:Beauty,Graduation,and Betrayal

**AN: In this chapter I will start the Cannon story line after a brief overview of what Naruto has been learning in the past school year. I will also introduce Ino in this chapter. For those who haven't realized yet this is a NaruIno story. Ino is my favorite Kunoichi so my first story will feature her. Ino will be OC a little bit, but not too much. Mostly I will be making her stronger because frankly the ability of the Yamanaka clan is awesome though we did not get to see many of their abilities. In this story mind Jutsus will be expand upon more and be a little more powerful. Also a reviewer let me know that Naruto only failed three times, the third time being the Mizuki situation. Which makes my story off timeline, but to fix this we are just going to pretend Naruto starts the academy at 8 and fails three times and goes for a fourth time. This will make everyone 12 still when they graduate. Thanks for the reviews guys, and be sure to keep me honest.**

 **Chapter 3: Beauty, Graduation, and Betrayal**

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Naruto_

Naruto woke up the day of his graduation exam excited. Finally he believed he would become a Shinobi. Katsu assured him that he was more than ready for the exam. During his month off Naruto went to Katsu's shop every day. Before lunch Naruto would build muscle through exercise, then he would work on chakra control. Once he got the leaf exercise down Katsu somehow sealed a tree into the room so Naruto could work on tree climbing. Of course this tree climbing consisted of him not using his hands at all.

Once the tree climbing exercise was mastered, Katsu sealed a small pond into the room to practiced water walking. Naruto never moved on from water walking. Katsu told him that at his age water walking and its various forms where more than enough. Turns out the various forms where fighting on water, dodging incoming projectiles on water, and using his chakra to cut through the water under his opponent's feet. The last one turned out to be a chakra control exercise in its self.

Too much chakra and all the water would be displaced causing you and your opponent to fall in. Too little and you just create tiny waves while losing your element of surprise. All in all his mornings where hell for him.

After lunch Naruto would train his Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. When Katsu first saw Naruto's Taijutsu style he was appalled. Naruto was just charging in hoping for the best. The only reason he was third in the graduation exam was because of his great strength and stamina. Katsu was not surprised that the only people Naruto lost to in Taijutsu last year was Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. Both being Taijutsu powerhouses.

Katsu totally redid Naruto's Taijutsu. It was a long road, but Katsu finally got Naruto on the right track of learning the Buddhist Palm style. The Buddhist Palm style was simply a Taijutsu style that redirected your enemy's attacks to open their guard, and land devastating palm strikes to vulnerable areas. This style required speed and strength, two things Katsu would drill into Naruto one way or the other.

Naruto's Fuinjutsu was going great. Like a true Uzumaki he learned Fuinjutsu very quickly. Naruto was always ready to learn more Fuinjutsu, and Katsu was happy to teach. Katsu was always glad to see Naruto's excited face when learning a new Fuinjutsu seal, and Naruto seemed to understand the complex stuff that went along with Fuinjutsu. This puzzled Katsu at first. Sure Naruto was an Uzumaki, but his academy grades showed lower than average intelligence.

If the exam was truly evaluating his intelligence, like it did when he was in the academy, then Naruto should not be able to understand Katsu's explanations on Fuinjutsu. This lead Katsu to think of two possibilities. One, the exam did not test intelligence like it used to, and instead test something else most likely for the civilians. Or two, Naruto's exam was altered so he would get a bad score.

Katsu was learning towards option two since Naruto had the, you know what, sealed in him. Katsu already knew the council was not fond of the idea of Naruto being a Shinobi, mostly the civilian part. It would be simple to get one of the academy teachers to sabotage Naruto, since most academy teachers came from civilian families anyways.

Civilian ignorance never ceased to amaze Katsu. To prevent any further sabotage Katsu trained Naruto gruelingly in Genjutsu detection and Genjutsu release. Naruto hated it at first, but ended up learning it anyways. Plus this would help Naruto in any fights with Uchiha, especially one traitorous Uchiha in particular.

Once the academy started, Naruto would wake up really early to train at Katsu's shop. He would work on chakra control and Fuinjutsu now in the mornings, and muscle building and Taijutsu after school. The results of his training where soon becoming obvious. Since Naruto would stay so late training with Katsu, Katsu would cook dinner for Naruto. This meant Naruto got the correct nutrients that he had before been missing. Naruto grew a few inches, and his muscle build was starting to show.

Once Naruto got to the academy he took his usual seat. He was so use to getting up early now he was always one of the first to the academy, much to Iruka's happiness. Naruto watched everyone file in for the test. Sasuke Uchiha is one of the first to walk in. Sasuke is Naruto's self-proclaimed rival, though Sasuke does not recognize him as a Shinobi.

Sasuke always sits by the window alone, or until his fangirls show up. Naruto always felt a close bond between him and Sasuke, especially when Sasuke's family was murdered. Sasuke understood the pain of being alone like Naruto did. If it wasn't for the stick up his ass, Naruto would like to be friends with the last Uchiha.

As everyone else files in Naruto finally sees the person he had been looking for. Racing in right by Sakura, a beautiful blonde headed girl comes falling into the class room. To Naruto she is the most beautiful person on the planet. Her gorgeous looks, long blond hair, and piercing blue green eyes made one Ino Yamanaka hands down the most beautiful girl in Naruto's class.

Naruto has been crushing on this girl for years. Though he never asked her out, or even talked to her for that matter, he was deeply in love with her, and had been since he first saw her. Besides being Hokage, it was Naruto's long time wish to be on a team with her. Then maybe he could build a relationship with her.

Soon Iruka walked in, and the test started up. The first part of the exam was the written portion. The papers where handed out, and a timer set for one hour. Once Naruto was given his test he noticed that there was a Genjutsu placed on his exam. Naruto quickly dispelled the Jutsu to reveal the real questions to the test.

Naruto was stunned. Was this why he always failed the written portion? Of course Naruto believed everyone had a Genjutsu cast on their exam, and it was only a part of the exam itself, never realizing that he was being sabotaged. Naruto quickly filled out the answers that he easily knew.

Once the written portion was done it was time to start the Genjutsu portion of the exam. With Naruto's supposed new found knowledge, he found it strange that there would be two portions of the exam to test Genjutsu, but chalked it up to this portion being about casting Genjutsu instead of dispelling it. An advantage of taking the exam multiple times was he already knew what Jutsu would be required of him, so he prepared a Fuinjutsu for it.

Technically having Katsu cast a Genjutsu on him and then Naruto sealing it was cheating, but what the academy instructors did not know could not hurt them. Besides Sensei was always telling him that the true path of a Shinobi was deception. Once it was Naruto's turn, he performed the required hand seals then he channeled chakra to the seal on his palm releasing the Genjutsu onto the surrounding area.

Iruka was impressed. Naruto never should any skill in Genjutsu, but here he was performing one. Admittedly it was an E-ranked Genjutsu, but the required one nonetheless.

The next portion was the Taijutsu portion. Over the school year the students were assigned random sparring partners every day to grade their Taijutsu skills. Now using those rakings students were assigned a number representing that raking to determine who they would fight during the exam. The highest ranking student would go against the lowest ranked student and so on so forth. Naruto being second in his class in Taijutsu went up against some no name civilian kid who stood no shot.

Iruka praised Naruto's form and abilities in Taijutsu, so Naruto was sure he aced that portion too. After everyone had fought the students would then go to the throwing field for the kunai and shuriken exam. Naruto once again impressed Iruka by nailing all the kunai and shuriken dead center, the only one to do so and to do it under thirty seconds.

Once back inside the Ninjutsu portion started. Naruto like always preformed the Henge and Kawarimi without flaw, but now it was time for the dreaded Bunshin no Jutsu. Unlike the sealed Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu would not save him here. Katsu would have to make his own Bunshin and then Henge into Naruto which would be spotted by Iruka which left Naruto with one option.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, do I have to use the Bunshin no Jutsu or can I use a different kind of Bunshin Jutsu?" Naruto asks the instructor. Iruka is confused at first, 'could Naruto really know an elemental Bunshin, and where did he learn it,' Iruka thought. "Sure Naruto, any kind of Bunshin is good enough for this exam."

" _Kage Bushin no Jutsu."_ Naruto preforms the Jutsu flawlessly. Out pops another solid, Naruto. Iruka cannot believe his eyes. Naruto Just preforms a Kinjutsu right in front of him, and seemed just fine. "Naruto where did you learn how to do this?" Iruka says in shock.

Though Katsu explained to him that it was not against the rules to learn from him, Naruto was a little apprehensive about letting anyone know, so he lied. "I saw a Shinobi use it once, and worked really hard to learn to do it," Naruto explains with his signature grin while scratching the back of his head. Naruto really hopes Iruka byes this.

Iruka was skeptical, but had no reason or proof that Naruto was lying so he passed Naruto with flying colors. "Congratulations Naruto, you are now a Genin," Iruka says happily handing Naruto a headband.

Naruto could not believe it, he was finally a Genin. He cheered happily never noticing the fowl look Mizuki was giving him. Naruto returns to his seat, and listens to Iruka explain how they had to return later for team assignments. Once he was finished Iruka dismissed the class. Naruto was one of the first to leave, going out the window in excitement. He could not wait to tell Sensei about Graduating.

Before he got far he was stopped by Mizuki landing in front of him. Mizuki gives him a big smile, "Congrats on graduating Naruto, and I must say it was impressive. But did you know about this secret exam given to only a special few to see if they are ready to go straight to Chunin?" Mizuki tells Naruto.

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asks him. Though excited about the chance of becoming Chunin which was one step closer to Hokage, Naruto was tired of all the exams. He would wait to hear what the exam was before deciding to do it or not.

"Oh it is an easy exam. All you have to do is take a scroll hidden in the Hokage Residence with a bunch of Jutsu written inside. Once you have it you must take it to this location and learn one Jutsu from it. If you can do this without being caught, and within the time limit, you will be promoted straight to Chunin."

Naruto thinks it over. Deciding that this would be a simple exam he agrees, and heads for the Hokage Residence, never did the thought that this could be a trick or wrong cross his mind, and he never saw the sinister grin spread over Mizuki's face.

Later that night after Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals, he landed in the agreed location. Naruto opens the scroll to learn a Jutsu from it. The first one he sees is Kage Bunshin. Since he already learned that one he continues on till he comes across a Fuinjutsu. 'The Eight Trigrams Sealing Style huh,' Naruto thinks to himself. Always up for a new Fuinjutsu Naruto studies the seal. So engrossed in the seal was Naruto that he never noticed the hours go by nor did he notice a Shinobi land in front of him until he heard, "NARUTO!" shouted with Iruka's Big Head no Jutsu.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei what was that for?" Naruto asks trying to regain his hearing.

"Naruto do you have any idea what you have done?"

"No?"

"Naruto you stole the Scroll of Seals, that's treason!"

"What no I didn't. I am doing the special Chunin exam so I can get promoted!" Naruto cries, freaking out about being accused of treason.

"Naruto there is no such exam, what are you talking about?"

Naruto tells Iruka everything that happened between him and Mizuki.

"Naruto, Mizuki lied. There is no such thing. He tricked you into stealing the scroll so he could blame you for it."

Just then a huge Shuriken came flying at Naruto and Iruka. They easily jump out of the way, and face the attacker.

"Mizuki what are you doing? Why are you betraying the village?" Iruka shouts at Mizuki.

Mizuki smiles, "I'm doing this for power. Once I have the scroll I will have all the secret knowledge known only to the Hokage at my disposal."

Naruto pulls out a kunai and stands in front of Iruka. "Mizuki you bastard, you will pay for tricking me," Naruto shouts at him.

Mizuki just laughs at him. "Tell me Naruto do you even know why the villagers hate you so much?" Mizuki begins.

"No don't do it!" Iruka tries to stop him, but it is too late.

"It is because you have the Kyubi sealed inside you. You are the Kyubi!" Mizuki screams insanely at Naruto.

Naruto was stunned, after all this time he finally knew. He now knew why everyone hated him so much. He had the Kyubi sealed inside him all along, and he never knew. Naruto was so distracted that he never noticed Mizuki through his other Shrunken at him. Not until Iruka jumped in front of it taking the blow for Naruto.

Naruto could not believe it, someone actually sacrificed themselves for him. Naruto was happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. He just stared at Iruka shocked.

"Go Naruto, run!" Iruka told him. This snapped Naruto out of his shock. Naruto was not going to run. He was going to stop Mizuki from hurting anyone else he cared about.

Naruto charged Mizuki with speed the Chunin was not expecting. Caught off guard Naruto landed a few solid palm strikes to Mizuki's chest, sending him flying. As Mizuki was trying to get back to his feet Naruto used his signature Jutsu. _"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_

A thousand Narutos appeared in the clearing. Mizuki stood no chance. The Thousand Narutos descended on him quickly, beating him to near death. Once done with Mizuki Naruto returned to Iruka to check on him.

"Iruka-sensei are you okay?" Naruto asks concerned.

"He will be fine Naruto." Naruto turns to see Katsu land in the clearing followed by ANBU. Katsu kneels down, and places his green glowing hand on Iruka's injury. The wound heals quickly, and Iruka gingerly gets up.

"What was that Sensei?" Naruto asks, never had he seen the green glowing hand before.

"That was medical Ninjutsu Naruto," Katsu explains. Naruto Nods showing his understanding.

"Lord Namikaze, I am honored to have your help," Iruka bows deeply to Katsu once he sees who it is.

"No need for all that Iruka just call me Katsu." Katsu waves him off with a smile. Naruto was going to ask what was up with all the 'Lord' crap when the ANBU spoke up.

"Lord Namikaze, the traitor has been dealt with and the scroll retrieved, the Hokage would like a word with you." The cat ANBU says.

"Very well let's go." Katsu turns to Naruto, "We will talk tomorrow, do not be late." With that Katsu Shushins away with the ANBU.

"Good work out there tonight Naruto. You proved to everyone you are very deserving of being a Shinobi." Iruka tells him proudly. Naruto smiles and scratches the back of his head.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

 **AN: That's it for this chap. Sorry for the short fight scene but let's be honest if Cannon Naruto can beat Mizuki then this trained Naruto could easily wipe him out. In the future to fights scenes will be longer and hopefully enjoyable. As far as updating goes, I have about a week before I have to go back to University. I will try to update every day before I go back. Once I am back though updates can be far between. Depends on how the semester goes. See ya tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4:TeamAssignmentsandAnotherTest?

**AN: Here we go with another chapter. In this one we get the team assignments and the true Genin test. I know I am trying to follow Cannon, but the teams will be juggled up a bit to fit my purpose for this story.**

 **Chap 4: Team Assignments and Another Test?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Naruto woke up the day of team assignments very tired. After the incident with Mizuki the Hokage waved off Naruto actions by telling everyone that it was a special mission the Hokage himself gave Naruto when he got word that Mizuki could be a traitor. The Hokage gave Naruto payment for a B-Rank mission, and told him to be careful in the future before dismissing him. Naruto went straight to Katsu's shop.

Naruto had many questions about what he just learn about himself, and who better to ask than the village's seal master? When Naruto reaches the shop, Katsu is sitting at the counter calmly. He is not supersized to see Naruto.

"Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"Sensei, tonight in the forest, Mizuki told me that I had the Kyubi sealed inside me," Naruto pauses, but Katsu would wait for him to finish. "Is it true?" Naruto finishes.

"Yes," Katsu tells him simply.

"Did you know the entire time?" Naruto asks him, still calm.

"Yes."

"Then why did you not tell me!?" Naruto shouts at him. Naruto did not understand why his Sensei for an entire year would not tell him something so important. He could have easily told Naruto about it one any time when he was learning Fuinjutsu. Something like 'Hey Naruto you know a good example of Fuinjutsu? Check out that seal that holds the Kyubi, the strongest of all the Biju.'

"The Sandaime declared a law when you were born to never tell you or anyone else that you were the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi," Katsu remains calm. Katsu felt bad about not telling Naruto, he deserved to know sooner, but the Sandaime told him not too. Even if he was retired he could not blatantly disobey the Hokage, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Everyone hates me for something I never had any control over. I never wanted to be a Jinchuriki. It's not fair." Naruto starts crying. Everything was catching up with him at one moment. His mistreatment, the glares, and the unfairness of being chosen as the Jinchuriki.

"Why? Why did Yondaime chose me out of all the others?" Naruto asks him sniffling.

"Because you are an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan has strong dense chakra. It is perfect for sealing Jinchuriki. Members of the Uzumaki clan have been chosen to host the Kyubi since the Kyubi was first sealed." Katsu explains to Naruto.

"So there have been others like me?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. In fact every major village has a Jinchuriki, and have had one since the founding of the five great villages."

"Are they all treated as badly as me?"

"Most, some worse, and some are well liked for being a hero. You can also gain the favor of the villagers if you work hard."

"Then I'll do it. I will prove to everyone that I am not the Kyubi, and they will all acknowledge me."

Katsu nods, proud of the road his student was taking. Back to present time, Naruto sits in the academy with all the other students waiting for Iruka to announce the teams. Iruka stepped in the classroom. No one really noticed him, so Iruka used his _Big Head no Jutsu_ to quiet the room.

"Alright class today you will be grouped into teams of three. Congratulations on becoming Genin everyone…" Iruka goes on talking about the responsibility of Shinobi, but Naruto tunes him out. Finally, Iruka starts calling out the teams. Naruto waited on the edge of his seat waiting for his name. There really was not anyone Naruto minded teaming up with. He really did not want to be on a team with Sakura, she was really annoying. Sasuke was a tossup, on one hand he was a bastard, but on the other hand there was so much potential for him being a friend.

"Team Seven include the following: Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yakama,.."

"YES!" Ino screams while Sakura starts crying.

"and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka finishes. Naruto is elated. He may have to deal with Sasuke, but he was also on a team with his crush Ino. Now he could start building a relationship with her, and maybe one day ask her out. Iruka continues announcing the teams.

Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team sensei is Kurenai Yuhi

Team 9: still in circulation.

Team 10: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno. Team sensei is Asuma Sarutobi

"Now, go get some lunch, and when you return you will meet up with your Jonin sensei." Iruka finishes, and leaves the room. Ino immediately approaches Sasuke to invite him to lunch.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to get lunch with me?" Ino asks putting on her best seduction face to persuade the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke dismisses the girl turning to the window. Ino frowns, here she thought now that she was on a team with the last Uchiha he would agree to one of her dates.

"Come on Sasuke, let's all get some lunch. We are a team now so might as well get use to each other." Naruto interjects. He knew Ino would most likely rejected him if it was just them two; plus he was way too nervous for them to go to lunch together by themselves. However if Sasuke agreed to go with them then that would take care of both of Naruto's problems.

"Fine, let's go," Sasuke says as he moves out of the classroom. Lunch was an uneventful activity. Naruto managed to get everyone to agree with Ramen. Ino of course ordered a veggie Ramen. Hokage forbid she got off her diet. Ino tried constantly to get Sasuke's attention to no avail. Eventually she gave up and actually talked to Naruto. She always found Naruto to be annoying, but this last year he had really calmed down. Now she could see that he wasn't such a bad guy. 'Doesn't hurt that he is cute' Ino thought to herself before catching herself. She was a Sasuke girl, she could not think that way of other boys.

After lunch the students returned to the classroom, The Jonin senseis came by to pick up there teams. One by one each team left until only Team Seven remained. They waited and waited until Ino could not take it anymore.

"Where is that bastard!?" She screamed. Kakashi Hatake was two hours late. Naruto who had calmed down greatly since starting his training with Katsu. Often times when they ate together Katsu would teach Naruto somethings on strategy, meditation, and temper control. Naruto worked on all these things when he was home.

Despite all that even Naruto was annoyed. Who came to such an important meeting two hours late? A few minutes later Kakashi walked through the door. He had expected Naruto to pull a prank such as an eraser suspended above the door that would drop on him when he walked in. Surprisingly nothing happened. He regarded the team for a few seconds before telling them to meet him on the roof.

He waited for the students on the roof. When they finally got there, none of them looked to happy. That was okay with him, he found it amusing. "Okay guys let's get to know each other better. Why don't you tell me your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and goals?" He tells them. He points to Ino.

"Okay blondie you first." Ino was a little put off by the name, but went anyways.

"My name is Ino Yakama, I am twelve years old, my hobbies are botany and working at my families flower shop. I like flowers, learning my clan Jutsus, and" at this point she looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My dislikes are Forehead girl, perverts, and sexism. My goals for the future are to become the most powerful Yakama ever, and to" again see looks over at Sasuke and blushes.

'Great another fangirl.' Kakashi thought. Seeing that she was done he motioned for Naruto to go.

"Okay whiskers your turn," Kakashi tells Naruto. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, but like Ino he ignored the new name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am also twelve, and my hobbies are eating Ramen, training, and working on Fuinjutsu. My likes are Ramen, Fuinjutsu, and training. My dislikes are people who blame others for something who had no control over, the 30 minutes it takes to make instant Ramen, and people who start wars. My goals for the future is to get the entire village to acknowledge me, and become Hokage."

'I did not know he started Fuinjutsu, who is training him?' Kakashi wonders. 'The rest is as expected though. I might have my work cut out on this one.' Kakashi sighs to himself, but shows no outward signs.

"Okay broody, your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no hobbies, likes, or dislikes. As for a goal, I do have one. My goal is to kill a certain man, and rebuild my clan." Sasuke says with a dark scowl on his face. Normally Ino would have thought the mysterious Uchiha attitude was sexy, but right now it was creepy. 'Maybe Sasuke is more damaged than I first thought,' Ino thinks to herself.

'Sasuke has an avenger attitude. Not necessarily a bad thing, but it seems to be becoming an obsession for him. I should send him to Inoichi for evaluation.' Kakashi was thinking. He would worry about it later.

"Okay team meet me tomorrow at 7:00 am at training ground seven for your Genin exam." Kakashi starts to leave, but Ino stops him with a question.

"Kakashi-sensei I thought we already had our Genin exam?"

"No that was just to weed out the ones who were hopeless. The real Genin test is to evaluate your skills to see if you are ready to be real Shinobi. Who better to determine that than a Jonin? By the way this test has a 66% fail rate, so you might want to prepare." Kakashi makes to take off again before stopping, "Oh and do not eat. You will throw up." With that he Shunshined away.

After that everyone went home. Naruto went to Katsu's shop to talk about his day and maybe get some training in. Katsu listened to Naruto retell the events of the day. He declined to do any physical training for Naruto because of his test tomorrow. Instead he gave him some advice.

"Naruto I want you to meditate to clear your mind tonight and before you go to your test tomorrow. Also always remember to look underneath the underneath." With those cryptic words, Katsu sent Naruto home. Naruto did not know what his sensei meant, but he followed his advice anyways. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 **AN: That's it for this chapter. Obviously I put Ino on team seven because she needs to build her relationship with Naruto. There will be plenty of NaruIno goodness to come for those NaruIno fans out there. Next chapter I will cover the bell test, and maybe go into some D-ranks so I can start the wave mission in chapter 6.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bell Test

**AN: Another one for ya. In my last chapter I made some mistakes. I misspelled Ino's name which I am not too worried about since it is a foreign name in a language I do not speak. I will try not to mess up the spelling anymore. I also added an extra zero to the time it takes to cook instant ramen, and someone took great offence to it saying I must not pay attention to Naruto. I did in fact look back at the team intro to try to get some of it in and I did mean to put 3 minutes my mistake on adding a zero in there, but the time it takes to make instant ramen has very little to do with the Naruto story so I don't believe it was fair to say I don't pay attention to Naruto. In this one I will cover the bell test, and we will see some D-ranks to build team chemistry and also some NaruIno fluff. Sorry for the long AN.**

 **Chapter 5: The Bell Test**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Naruto arrived at the training ground at 7:00 sharp. Sasuke and Ino were there, but no sign of Kakashi-sensei. "You are late Naruto," Ino tells him tiredly. She was much too sleepy to get in a shouting match with Naruto.

Naruto just shrugs. He still wasn't brave enough to hold a conversation with Ino yet. No one else said anything else, much too tired to do anything, except Naruto who had been getting up earlier than this for the better part of a year now.

It quickly became apparent that Kakashi-sensei was going to be really late. Naruto sat down to meditate again. He had meditated last night and this morning like Katsu-sensei told him, but Naruto still was not sure what he was supposed to be finding out. Katsu-sensei told him to look underneath the underneath, but what exactly did that mean?

Naruto had asked him when he went to his house for breakfast this morning. Yes he knew he wasn't supposed to eat anything this morning, but Katsu-sensei had always told him to never skip a meal unless his life was in danger. Katsu-sensei did not reveal anything more to him this morning, but Naruto caught him trying to suppress his giggles when Naruto left this morning.

Naruto now knew why his Sensei was laughing at him, Kakashi had a reputation for being late for everything, and these new Genin hopefuls were learning this first hand. First yesterday, and now this morning. Naruto could see this becoming a trend.

Kakashi-sensei did end up showing up around 10 am. Seeing his students with angry scowls directed at him, Kakashi gave his patented eye smile. "Hello, how is everyone?" Kakashi asks. Ino berates Kakashi for showing up late while Naruto and Sasuke remain quiet. They wanted to know what this test was that only 33% of the graduates could pass.

Once Kakashi calmed Ino down, he rummaged through his backpack pulling out a clock, three lunches, and two bells. "Okay everyone, this is the bell test. This test is simple, all you have to do is take at least one bell from me before 12 pm, and you pass. If you fail to get a bell by 12 I will give you another chance after lunch, but the worst performer will be tied to one of those posts," Kakashi points to one of the three posts behind him, "while your teammates and I eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi sets the alarm and ties the bells to his pants.

"Okay, your test begins…Now!" as soon as the test began, everyone took off to the forest to hide. Kakashi took out his book and starts reading. Naruto looked on from his hiding spot, if Kakashi-sensei would not come look for them then Naruto was more than happy to wait and plan out his attack. He never thought this would be a combat exam.

Sure they were shinobi and fighting came with the job, but this was a Jonin. Only another Jonin could take on someone like Kakashi. From what Naruto had heard about Kakashi, he was one of the strongest shinobi in the village. Only two or three people could beat him, and Naruto wasn't one of them.

Which lead to the question, how could any of them get a bell from Kakashi, and since there were two bells did that mean only two of them could pass? That was when Katsu-sensei's words came to mind, "Look underneath the underneath." 'Of course,' Naruto thought. This test was set up to divide them against each other. Obviously when faced with a greater opponent then you would team up to fight them. That much was taught in the academy. However, the thought never occurred to team seven to team up because the number of bells instantly told them that only two could pass which meant someone failed. Why work together when it was possible you would be left out?

But that was what the whole test was about, seeing if you would work together even if it meant one of you would not gain anything from it. 'This test is messed up' Naruto thought to himself. Even though Naruto found the answer to the test, there was still the problem of getting the other two to help him.

Naruto could maybe get Ino's help, but Sasuke would refuse saying he could take Kakashi himself. Naruto really hated Sasuke's arrogance. Naruto stealthily made his way to Ino, might as well try the easier of the two first.

Kakashi stood in the clearing waiting for someone to come at him. At first Kakashi was impressed by the Genin hopeful's ability to hid, especially Naruto. Kakashi still could not find Naruto's presence. Now Kakashi was no sensor type at all, but years of experience was more than enough to find some hidden fresh out of the academy kids.

Sasuke and Ino were easy to find, but Naruto seemed to vanish completely. Kakashi considered the fact that Naruto may have left the training field, but dismissed it quickly. Kakashi knew that more than anything Naruto wanted to be Hokage, and if you wanted to be the dictator of a shinobi village you had to be a shinobi at some point in your career. Naruto knew this so he would still be here somewhere, which left with one option, he could conceal his presence up to Jonin level.

Naruto could only be at this level if someone had been training him, but who? Kakashi could not figure it out. As far as he knew Jiraiya had not returned to the village yet, so who could have trained Naruto to this level? Kakashi was determined to find out. He feared that Danzo may have gotten ahold of Naruto.

Kakashi was starting to get bored. He had assumed that one of them would have attacked by now. He thought Naruto was a hot head that would charge him head first at the beginning of the test. Now he suspected Naruto to be the last person to face him. Then he figured Sasuke would face him when the others would not come out, more so since Kakashi was reading a book, and with the Uchiha superiority complex Sasuke would definitely face him calming not to be as weak as the others.

Now Kakashi was wondering if he read this team wrong. Maybe they were just a bunch of cowards.

Kakashi was about to search for one when he felt Sasuke move from his hiding spot and approach him. Kakashi turned to him when Sasuke arrived. As he expected Sasuke boosted about not being weak like the others, and began to fight him.

Meanwhile, Naruto had somehow convinced Ino to work with him after explaining the test, and promising to buy her some new clothes. They were on their way to Sasuke when his battle with Kakashi began. They decided to watch and see what happened. Neither one was foolish enough to think Sasuke would actually win, but both were surprised by Sasuke's effort. Especially when he almost got one of the bells. Naruto was so jealous when Sasuke used the great fire ball jutsu.

Katsu-sensei refused to start Naruto's elemental training until he was older, stating that he wasn't ready. At the time Naruto thought it was impossible to learn elemental jutsu at his age, but now he knew better. There was a fiery example right in front of him. Naruto would have some words with his sensei after this.

Kakashi ended the fight by pulling Sasuke underground. Kakashi looked around for a minute before leaving Sasuke there. Sasuke looked furious. Naruto had serious doubts that Sasuke would even consider helping them now. Even though he lost completely. Once Naruto thought the cost was clear, he and Ino ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke we need to team up if we want to beat Kakashi-sensei." Naruto then explains the purpose of the bell test to Sasuke, but like he feared Sasuke refused claiming that since he touched one bell that he could get one next time.

Naruto tried to tell him that it was pointless, and that Kakashi would be more careful next time. Sasuke still refused, but Naruto and Ino dug him out anyways. Naruto continued his plan without Sasuke. He did not think it would work without Sasuke's help, but he had no other choice. Sasuke was too much of a stick in the mud to come around before noon. Maybe after lunch Sasuke would see that he needed their help.

Naruto found Kakashi in a clearing not far from them. He was reading his book again which worked for Naruto. Naruto sneaked around the clearing to attack Kakashi from behind. Kakashi was wondering if this team would be the first to pass his bell test. Ino had come to watch the fight between him and Sasuke, and he felt her approach Sasuke. Kakashi hoped Naruto was with them, but he still could not feel his presence anywhere. Ino was moving toward him now without Sasuke. This worried him that he might have to fail his sensei's son and Obito's heir.

Only years of experience helped Kakashi dodge the attack from behind. Kakashi jumped just as two kunai flew past him. Kakashi turned quickly expecting an enemy shinobi, only to see Naruto charge at him at high Chunin speed. Kakashi quickly put his book away. He blocked the first few strikes, but the pure strength of Naruto's attacks, which were on par with an elite Jonin, caused Kakashi to start dodging most of them.

Naruto's Taijutsu was easily special Jonin level which made Kakashi wonder how good his other skills were, and who had been training Naruto. All academy records said Naruto was the worst of all the students. Kakashi figured most of that had to do with the hatred for Naruto, but Iruka did Naruto's evaluation for this year.

Iruka had wrote that Naruto started off the worst in the class, but was making dramatic improvement toward being Rookie of the Year. Kakashi now knew that whoever was training him must had started in the last year. Kakashi decided to test Naruto fully. He went on the offensive.

Naruto was fast and strong, but he did not have the experience to match Kakashi. Once Kakashi went on the attack, Naruto was steadily losing ground, but that was alright it was all a part of the plan to lure Kakashi to a certain spot. Kakashi was so busy with his fight with Naruto he lost sight of Ino. Suddenly Naruto jumps away.

Kakashi was about to give chase when he felt a chakra surge, indicating a jutsu being used, from his right. _"Mind Body Switch Jutsu"_ Ino yells thinking she has Kakashi, but Kakashi was a Jonin, he was too fast to be caught by the slowness of Ino's Mind Body Switch Jutsu.

Kakashi jumps away while Ino's mind sails by. Her body falls to the ground. It will be some time before her mind returns, and Naruto knew this. He was in big trouble. This is why he needed Sasuke's help. If Ino missed Sasuke could hold off Kakashi while he moved Ino away. Now though he had to fight Kakashi while protecting Ino, and Kakashi knew it.

Kakashi immediately went for Ino. Naruto had a better angle, and intercepted him; however, Kakashi was excepting this, and put the pressure on Naruto. Naruto was losing ground quickly. He could not keep up with the experienced Jonin for long. He had yet to finish mastering the Buddhist Palm Taijutsu. Kakashi knocked Naruto away and leapt for Ino with a kunai in hand.

Naruto watched from he landed knowing he would not be able to stop him. Naruto did not know if Kakashi would actually hurt her or not, but he was not willing to take the chance. Naruto's desperation caused some of the Kyubi's Chakra to flow through his body. The surge of Chakra allowed Naruto to move with blinding speeds, and catch up to Kakashi.

Out of the corner of Kakashi's eye, he saw Naruto catch up to him. His reflexes would not be fast enough to stop the claw hand from cutting his jugular which is where it was headed. The alarm rang, overcoming the sounds of fighting in the training ground. Everyone stopped. Ino, whose mind had just returned, was shocked. Kakashi had a kunai at her throat while Naruto had his hand at Kakashi's throat. Luckily they had both stopped when the alarm went off.

The Kyubi's chakra had receded now that the battle was over, and Naruto looked normal now; however, he was exhausted. Katsu-sensei told him he would wear himself out if he used the Kyubi's chakra, but he never thought it would be this bad. He collapsed to the ground too tired to get up. Kakashi gathered them up, and tied a tired Naruto to the post.

"Okay, that's all for the first try. None of you were able to get a bell, but I am willing to give you a second chance. After lunch we will try again. Anyone without a bell after the second try will be sent back to the academy. Ino and Sasuke, you can have lunch; however, Naruto since you are the most beaten of everyone, you will not have lunch. If anyone gives him lunch I will kick you out of the Shinobi Program. I will be back in one hour."

With that Kakashi left taking the third lunch box. Ino and Sasuke started eating. No one said a word. Naruto was starving. He may have ate that morning, but that was more than four hours ago, and he had used a lot of energy. He was fearful of not having enough energy to do anything in the second part.

Ino wanted to give Naruto some of her food. It was obvious to her that Naruto wore himself out protecting her when she missed with the Mind Body Transfer Jutsu, but she was scared of being kicked out of the Shinobi Program that would destroy all her dreams.

Then something happened that surprised everyone. Sasuke held out some food for Naruto to eat. "Here eat something Loser, I will need your help to get a bell in the next part." Naruto could not believe it. Sasuke Uchiha, most likely the most prideful person he knew was willing to share his food and give his help to him. Ino encouraged by Sasuke's actions eagerly help feed Naruto. A weight had been lift off her shoulder now the guilt of not being able to help Naruto was gone.

Kakashi watched them from the trees, expertly hiding himself. He was surprised to see Sasuke give Naruto his food. 'Maybe they really do have what it takes to pass this test.' Kakashi was going to jump out and scare them at first, but decided to see if they really did work together to get the bells from him.

Kakashi waited for them to finish before walking back into the clearing like he really left. He untied Naruto and set the alarm for 4 pm. "Last chance everyone, if you don't get a bell this time you will fail and go back to the academy. Ready…. Start!"

They jumped away again. This time he did not have to wait long before they attacked. Kunai came at him from the left and right. Kakashi jumped back, when he did Sasuke sent a fire ball at him. While Sasuke and Ino engaged Kakashi, Sasuke close range, and Ino from long range, while Naruto went to set his trap.

Kakashi did not see Naruto helping the others, and was about to finish this to see what Naruto was doing when a hundred Narutos jumped out of the trees at him. Kakashi was shocked at first, but recovered quickly. That is until he hit one to see it was solid. 'Kage Bunshin?' Kakashi thought shocked. 'This must be what he learned from the scroll of seals. Now that I thought about it Naruto using Kage Bunshin was in the Mizuki incident report.'

Kakashi had to focus to dispel all the Naruto clones. Now he wished he stopped Naruto from eating. Kakashi resorted to using a jutsu. _"Great Fireball Jutsu"_ Kakashi roosted half the Naruto's hoping that the real Naruto was not among them.

Kakashi eventually dispelled the clones. Leaving a lone Naruto standing on the edge of the clearing. Naruto jumped away as if to flee. This surprised Kakashi, but gave chase. He wondered where Sasuke and Ino went, but decided to let this little trap, he expected to happen, happen.

When he caught up to Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for him. They were in their respective Taijutsu guards. Kakashi approached cautiously. He knew Ino was hiding to the left, but left her be. Whatever the trap was obviously ended with Ino using her Mind Body Transfer Jutsu.

On his next step a seal activated at his feet. Kakashi, who did not know any of the students knew Fuinjutsu, could not react quick enough to stop the seal's affects. All of Kakashi's muscles froze up. This seal was one that sealed movement. He could not stop Ino's Mind Body Transfer Jutsu. Once Ino took over his body she gave the bells to Naruto, and released the Jutsu.

Kakashi was proud, these kids definitely found the value of team work, and displayed it splendidly. Kakashi wanted to give one more push to see if they really were ready.

"Okay Naruto, you have the bells, but like I said before only those with bells would pass. So who will pass you pick. The choice is yours." Kakashi puts the pressure on Naruto. Naruto did expect this, but he knew what the right thing to do was. Hopefully Kakashi-sensei was just testing him still, and not being serious.

Naruto hands one bell to Ino and the other to Sasuke. "Are you sure Naruto, you will have to go back to the academy you know?" Kakashi tells him.

"I know but both of them deserve to be Shinobi. Without them I would not have gotten a bell in the first place. Plus one way or another I will be Hokage no matter how long it takes!" Naruto yells enthusiastically.

Kakashi was glad he could finally pass a team. The team he wanted most no less. "Very well then Naruto. You all…Pass." Kakashi tells them. Sasuke and Ino were shocked, but Naruto was just relieved. He was finally a Shinobi.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 8 am for your first mission." Kakashi tells them before he Shunshin away.

 _The next morning_

Naruto makes it to the Training ground at 10 am. Ino and Sasuke were there already. Ino gives him a halfhearted glare. "Kakashi is really going to be late every time isn't he?" she asks him.

"Katsu-sensei told me Kakashi is famous for it" he tells her. He meet with Katsu-sensei this morning for breakfast, and Katsu finally told him about Kakashi. Naruto was angry that Katsu did not tell him sooner, but Katsu merely told him that information was power, and if he should have done his research.

Naruto spent the rest of the morning at the library studying up on the Jonin of the village. He was amazed by the accomplishments of the current Jonin of the village. He was determined to do greater things then them so the council and Daimyo would have no doubt he was the right choice for Hokage.

"Who is Katsu?" Ino asks him. Admittedly she was not familiar with all the Jonin in the village, so she was interested who this Katsu was if he was even a Jonin at all, but figured that Naruto's strength was due to a Jonin and not a Chunin.

Katsu-sensei is my friend and teacher. He helped me out when no one else would. If it wasn't for him I would probably not be a Shinobi right now." Naruto says.

"What's his last name?" Ino asks trying to put a face to the name. She felt like she heard of him before, but could not remember.

"Namikaze." Naruto tells her simply. He did not realize yet exactly how big of a deal that was. Ino's eyes widened. Sasuke too was now staring at him with his mouth agape. Everyone from a clan knew the Namikaze clan.

"What?" Naruto asks them confused.

"You are telling me you are receiving training from the Katsu Namikaze?" Ino asks him.

"You know him?"

"Naruto, everyone knows him. He is the twin brother of the Yondaime!" Ino stresses to him. Almost willing him to understand the magnitude of the situation.

Kakashi picked this moment to arrive. Of course he heard Ino shout about Katsu just a moment ago, but he didn't want her asking Naruto too many questions that would make Naruto start asking questions too. He could not believe Katsu disobeyed the Hokage's order to not interact with Naruto. If anyone else found out a secret Konoha did not want getting out might. Kakashi would have to talk to him after this.

"Hello my cute Genin, how are you?"

"You're late" Ino told him shortly.

"Ah well you see, I had to help this old lady across the street, and it was a really long street."

Everyone sweat dropped at that. Naruto did not really believe it when the book said that Kakashi made up terrible excuses when he was late, but this was just ridicules.

"Come on we need to go to the Hokage Tower to get our mission" Kakashi moves them along, silently laughing at their excited faces. Oh how their faces would fall. They got their mission and got to work.

Team Seven was dumbstruck to put it simply. This wasn't a mission, it was an over glorified chore. They were painting a fence for Kami's sake. Kakashi refused to help stating that it was their job, and not his. Naruto was fuming. How was he supposed to become Hokage if he was painting a fence? Sasuke was on a similar mind track except he needed to kill a certain traitor.

Ino approached Naruto. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. You know, the whole protecting my body and all."

"No problem Ino. I like watching your body." Naruto did not catch the possible meaning of his words, but Ino caught it.

"Oh? Do you like my body Whiskers?" Ino teases him, only to laugh when his face let up red. Ino sauternes off, making sure to swing her hips a little more than usual. She did not know why she teased Naruto like that. If anyone else had been there they could have called it flirting, but it was just so much fun teasing Naruto like this.

She got a reaction out of Naruto at least which is more than she could say about Sasuke who ignored her. Ino had already given up on her crush for the Uchiha. She could tell that she had no shot. No one did until he got over his problems.

The next few days passed by much the same. Team Seven did D-ranks in the morning, and teamwork training in the afternoon. Naruto would train with Katsu in the evenings. He still would not train him in elemental Jutsu, saying he still wasn't ready.

One day an ANBU member appeared telling Katsu he was being summoned by the Hokage. Naruto was not sure why he did it, but when Katsu was distracted by the ANBU Naruto made a Kage Bunshin that Henged into a piece of lent. Naruto placed the lent in Katsu's coat pocket.

Katsu retrieved his coat telling Naruto to go home for the day. Katsu walked into the Hokage's office. Waiting for him were the Sandaime and Kakashi.

"Hello, Sandaime. Kakashi."

"Katsu what were you thinking taking Naruto on as an apprentice?" Kakashi asked.

"What's wrong with training Naruto?" Katsu asked

"You know why. If Iwa found out they might make the connection to Naruto and Minato-sensei."

"I see nothing wrong with the village's seal master watching over the village's Jinchuriki." Katsu replies offhandedly.

Kakashi was starting to get angry. It was like Katsu was not taking his own nephew's life seriously. Sandaime stop them before an argument could ensue.

"Enough both of you" he said with authority. "Katsu I know in the past we disagreed with how to handle Naruto, but I still believe I made the right choice in hiding his identity." Before Sandaime could say more Katsu stopped him.

Katsu held up his hand to signal silence. The Hokage was about to say something about this when Katsu slammed his hand on his coat pocket causing a cloud of smoke to come out.

"A Kage Bunshin? Why was there one in your pocket?" The Sandaime asked. Worried that some secrets may have gotten out.

"It was Naruto. I stopped you from saying more so you don't say anything that would tip Naruto off."

"Are you telling me that you, the most accomplished Sensor Nin ever, did not know Naruto was in your pocket?" The Sandaime asked him.

"I knew he was there the whole time. I was seeing how good his stealth skills were." Katsu replies simply.

"Maybe you do not understand the severity of the situation, Katsu" the Sandaime tells him.

"Naruto does not deserve to be left in the dark about these things. Hiding this from him will do more damage in the long run." Katsu says.

"Katsu this is an order from your Hokage, do not divulge any unnecessary information to Naruto. You may continue training him; however, it must not become public knowledge." Sandaime orders him. Katsu was angry, but he did not say anything. Instead he disappeared in a yellow flash, showing both the Hokage and Kakashi why he and his brother were so feared.

"That did not go well" Hiruzen remarked lighting his tobacco pipe.

"You don't think he would go against you would he?" Kakashi asks.

"I hope he doesn't Kakashi. I am afraid that if he did there would be nothing that we could do to stop him. He is not called the strongest Shinobi ever for no reason." Hiruzen sighs.

The next morning Naruto tried to get information about last night out of Katsu. Katsu refused to tell him, and punished him for sneaking around by applying a gravity seal on him. A weighed down Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower to meet his team. After another boring D-rank mission that Naruto struggled greatly through, Kakashi was about to get them another D-rank when Naruto and Sasuke complained about it.

"Old man, I am tired of these stupid chores. Give us a real mission." Naruto yells. Sasuke backs him up with remarks about how a great Uchiha was not meant to be doing these chores.

"What do you think Kakashi? Are they ready for something tougher?" the Sandaime asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "I guess they are" he tells the Hokage. Hiruzen nods. He rummages through his C-ranks till he finds the one he was looking for. Hiruzen had wanted to help this particular individual out for some time now, but never had an excuse for sending a team to assist before. Now he had the perfect team for the job.

"Send in Tazuna."

 **AN: That's all for this one. Next chapter we have the wave mission. I do not know if I will be able to finish that one in one chapter or not. After the wave mission I want to get Team Seven some training in before they start the Chunin exam. Kakashi will play a bigger role as a sensei in this story, but not too much. Again sorry for the misspelling I will try to avoid it in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6: First C-Rank

**AN: Another chapter is done. This one might be the last one for some time with school starting soon. Thanks for the positive reviews guy. I did not get a review about any mistakes so I am guessing I did not make a big one. I would like everyone to know that Naruto will soon become much more powerful than the other Genin. Before the time skip, Naruto will be special Jonin level. I am doing this because I believe that even though Naruto is not the smartest person in the series, but he is still a Shinobi prodigy which we all saw in the Fourth War. In this story he is being personally trained by a strong Shinobi, and after he gets the chakra control part down Naruto will start seeing accelerated growth. Sasuke will be the only one to stay with him in terms of Shinobi skills, only because he is needed to help Naruto beat Kaguya.**

 **Chapter 6: First C-Rank**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Tazuna the bridge builder did not make a good impression on Naruto. He came in drunk, and had the audacity to complain about them being his escort to Wave. Naruto wanted to smack him around a little to show him who was worthy to escort him. Kakashi stopped him before he could do anything. Kakashi gave them orders to meet at the gate tomorrow morning, and disappeared with the client.

Team Seven meet up with Kakashi and Tazuna the next morning ready to leave. They set off with Team Seven surrounding Tazuna protectively. They had been walking for a few hours when Naruto sensed two foreign chakras. Katsu has been helping him develop his sensory skills lately stating he knew Naruto would be good at it. Naruto did not know how he knew he was a sensor nin, but Naruto was starting to suspect Katsu knew something about his family, but whenever Naruto questioned him about it he avoided the question.

Naruto was unable to get Kakashi's attention, so he just waited to see what happened. Katsu told him it was best to act like he did not notice the enemy so you can get the drop on them. It was not long until they came up to a puddle with two chakra signatures coming out of it. Naruto thought it was a terrible disguise since it had not rained in days; however, no one else seemed to notice the puddle. Naruto still was unable to get Kakashi's attention.

When they got close the two Shinobi jumped out, wrapping a chain around Kakashi, shredding him to pieces. Naruto knew that Kakashi would not go down that easily. He had on more than one occasion tried to get the drop on Katsu during training, but had been unable to get him yet. If Katsu could hold off Naruto then Kakashi could hold off these chumps.

Naruto allowed one pass after Sasuke cut their chain, he engaged the other with Sasuke. Naruto could sense Kakashi heading towards Tazuna and Ino, so they would be fine. Naruto blocked a jab while Sasuke went in and kicked the Shinobi in the stomach. The Shinobi flew into a tree losing conscious. Kakashi easily stopped the second one.

Team Seven regrouped after Kakashi tied and interrogated the two Shinobi. They were the Demon brothers, and they were working for the A-rank missing nin, Zabuza Momochi. "Tazuna, I believe you have some explaining to do." Kakashi tells the bridge builder.

Tazuna goes on to explain how his country is in a depression thanks to Gato, a billion heir who owns a shipping company. "If Gato is the one after you then there is no doubt that Zabuza will be after us next. If you had told the truth this mission would have been ranked higher. As it stands this mission is an A-rank which is too much for my team. I am sorry Tazuna, but we will have to abandon this mission." Kakashi tells him.

"Please don't. I lied because I did not have the money for a higher ranked mission. If I do not complete this bridge then Wave country will die. If I do not have your protection, I will die long before I even make it back to Wave." Tazuna cries, begging Kakashi to help. Naruto thought about the situation they were in.

He believed with Kakashi's help that together with him, Sasuke, and Kakashi: they could beat Zabuza. The problem would be if Zabuza had any other help. Of course there was the fact that Kakashi was an elite Shinobi, and the chances of Zabuza beating him were slim in a one-on-one fight. Then again how would Kakashi fare while trying to protect them as well?

In the end, Naruto's good natured heart and the chance to free a country was too great for Naruto. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why don't we help them? They will die without us, and it would be good for experience." Naruto tried to persuade Kakashi.

Kakashi turns to the others for their opinion on the matter. Everyone was in agreement kind of. Ino was with Naruto that it was the right thing to do while Sasuke just wanted to prove the Uchiha might. Either way Team Seven was on their way to Wave.

The journey to Wave went without problem. Team Seven was expecting an attack, but they did not know when or who would come. Naruto sensed a well-hidden chakra signature in the bushes, and immediately launched a kunai at the enemy. Naruto knew he missed when he sensed the chakra move to another location close by, and a bunny jumped out.

"Everyone down now!" Kakashi yells at his team while tackling Tazuna to the ground. The rest of the team followed suit just as a huge broad sword came sailing over their heads. The sword landed in the trunk of a tree, and standing on its handle was Zabuza Momochi.

"What a surprise. The famed copy nin, Kakashi Hatake is a part of this team. No wonder the Demon brothers lost." Zabuza remarks. Team Seven jumped in front of Tazuna in a protective formation.

"What's with the brats Kakashi? You don't seriously think you can beat me while protecting those brats do you? Tell you what just hand over the bridge builder, and you and your team can walk away." Zabuza tells Kakashi.

Kakashi's only response was pulling up his head band, revealing his Sharingan. "The Sharingan from the beginning huh? I am honored." Zabuza laughs. He goes through some hand seals. _"Hidden Mist Jutsu"_ Zabuza calls. The area begins to be filled with a thick mist until Naruto could only see a few feet in front of him.

He lost sight of Zabuza, but he could still sense him. It was much harder because the mist was laced with Zabuza's chakra, and Naruto had yet to prefect his sensory skills. Zabuza's voice rang out over the area making it impossible to tell where he was. As he told his prey where he would strike to kill them Naruto could feel the killing intent press over him.

Katsu had trained Naruto to fight off killing intent with Katsu's own. Compared to Katsu's Zabuza did not have a strong killing intent, but Naruto could see Sasuke and Ino being overcome by it. "Calm down all of you! No matter what happens I will protect you" Kakashi yelled to his team behind him while scanning the mist for any sign of Zabuza.

Instantly the others were able to fight off the killing intent. Naruto sighed with relief, but it was short lived as he sensed Zabuza right behind Tazuna. Naruto leaped into action stopping Zabuza's blade with his kunai. Zabuza pressed harder with his blade thinking he could overwhelm the Genin; however, Naruto held firmed matching Zabuza in strength.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai at his neck. "It is over" Kakashi slices the kunai across his neck cutting the jugular, only for Zabuza to dissolve in water. "You're right, it is over" Zabuza swings Kubikiribocho at Kakashi's head trying to cut it off. Kakashi also dissolved into water surprising Zabuza. Naruto took advantage kicking Zabuza away. Kakashi appeared behind that Zabuza going for the killing strike; however, Zabuza dissolved in water again showing him to be a clone as well. Kakashi dodged the would be cleaving strike from behind, but Zabuza was fast, and immediately angled himself using his sword to kick Kakashi. Kakashi landed in the water deciding to use it to escape a follow up attack, but immediately regretted it.

The water he was in was denser because it was heavily laced with Zabuza's chakra, a trap from the beginning. When Kakashi broke the surface, Zabuza appeared behind him already finishing his hand seals. " _Water prison Jutsu."_ Zabuza traps Kakashi in a sphere of water harder than steel. "It is over Kakashi. You were foolish enough to step into my field of play, and know you are trapped. Fear not though, I will let you watch your Genin die before I kill you as well."

Zabuza makes a one handed seal causing several Zabuza clones to appear. Naruto and Sasuke prepared for a fight while Ino protected Tazuna. Ino silently promised herself to make her father teach her more clan Jutsu so she could be more help to her team in the future.

"Now you brats, who wants to die first?" Zabuza looks at all of them studying each one closely. He remember Naruto held up well during their first encounter, so he decided to deal with him first. The water clones closed in on Naruto. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_ Twenty Narutos appeared to meet the Zabuza clones. The real Naruto regrouped with Sasuke to formulate a plan.

The Naruto clones managed to get two of the Zabuzas, but Zabuza's skill with a blade was overwhelming. Also Zabuza seemed to have plenty of chakra left which meant he could replenish his clones. Naruto had to get Kakashi back in the fight, and he had an idea of how to do just that.

After Naruto got Sasuke on board with his plan, Sasuke dashed off with Naruto right behind him to engage the Zabuza clones. Sasuke let himself be surrounded while fighting one of the Zabuzas. When the others went for the kill Naruto jumped in knocking them back with a spinning kick. Sasuke jumped through the opening Naruto created going through several hand seals.

" _Great Fireball Jutsu"_ Sasuke fries the Zabuzas and Naruto. Zabuza who was not expecting a fire jutsu since Naruto was in the mix with him, and the fact he was so surprised when a fire jutsu did come, lost several clones. The five remaining Zabuzas had jumped in the air to escape the attack only to be hit by a storm of shuriken.

" _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu"_ Naruto called taking out the remaining of the Zabuzas. It was a well-planned out strategy using Kage Bunshin, and the Great Fireball with precise timing that allowed Naruto and Sasuke to come out victorious. It also helped Zabuza greatly underestimated them; however, Naruto and Sasuke did not rest on their laurels. Sasuke threw a Fuma Shuriken at Zabuza hoping to cut him in half.

Zabuza saw it coming from a mile away, and an experienced Jonin like him easily ducked under it. What he did not see coming was Naruto being Henged as that Fuma Shuriken, or him to be holding the real Fuma Shuriken. Naruto threw it at Zabuza forcing him to jump away releasing Kakashi in the process.

"Good job boys. Now let me finish this." Kakashi directs his Genin away. Zabuza was going through hand seals, but Kakashi was going through the same ones only faster. _"Water Dragon Jutsu"_ Kakashi called. Zabuza was so shocked he did not even finish his own jutsu. He was hit taking the full force of the Jutsu chest first.

Zabuza landed back on shore against a tree. He was finished, and Zabuza knew it. Before Kakashi could land the finishing blow, several senbon hit Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza slumps over as if he was dead, and a new Shinobi wearing a Kiri Hunter Nin mask appeared. Naruto was surprised. He had not felt the Shinobi approach, and realized he had stop feeling out the area when he began fighting. Katsu-sensei was always telling Naruto to focus and not to stop feeling out the area around him.

This showed Naruto still had much to learn as a Shinobi and a Sensor. He felt out the new Shinobi only to be shocked again. The chakra signature felt almost like it was frozen? Naruto did not know what this meant, but decided to ask Katsu-sensei when he returned.

After Kakashi checked Zabuza's vitals, he allowed the hunter Nin to take him away. Shortly after Kakashi, himself, collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Leaving Naruto to carry him the rest of the way to Tazuna's house. They arrived without any more trouble. Tazuna's daughter was more than welcoming, and Naruto determined Kakashi would make a full recovery in about Three days.

Kakashi decided the next day that Team Seven needed more training. He told them of his suspicions that Zabuza was still alive, and he would be back with help. Kakashi started training them in hopes they could handle Zabuza's partner while he fought Zabuza. To that end, he led them to the forest for some tree climbing.

"How will climbing trees help us in training?" Ino questions Kakashi.

"Well you will be climbing these trees without using your hands" Kakashi gives them his eye smile.

"Huh? How do we do that?"

"Like this" Naruto called from the base of a tree that he started walking up. He reached the first branch and stopped turning to smile down at them with his huge grin.

"Well Naruto since you already know this exercise I will have to move you on to the next one."

"Are you talking about water walking?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. I am assuming you have already mastered that one as well?" Kakashi was not surprised. Not with Katsu as his sensei.

Naruto just gave his big grin telling Kakashi he did in fact mastered water walking. Naruto had moved on to the final and most complicated exercise of chakra control. Katsu-sensei told him he almost had perfect control.

Kakashi was stumped on what to teach Naruto. Even if he knew which element Naruto was, it would take some time to learn an elemental jutsu. Time they did not have. Naruto's Taijutsu was fine as it was, not that Kakashi could help him with that right now anyways. This was a real predicament.

Sasuke was fuming. How was it that some clan less orphan had surpass him like this?

He was an Uchiha, and he would not be outshined here. He went to the tree to try, but he flew off the bark almost instantly. He did not give up though, continuing to try over and over. Ino also started trying, but was having troubles herself. She kept slipping instead of blowing off like Sasuke.

"I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?" She asked herself more than the others, but Naruto answered her anyways.

"You are not putting enough chakra into it. Too little chakra and your foot will slip off; however, too much chakra you will be blown off like Sasuke is. The trick is to constantly channel the perfect amount the sole of your feet."

"Thanks Naruto. Let's try this again!" Ino went right back too it. After two more tries, she made it to the first branch.

"Good job Ino. Keep it up to build your reserves." Naruto called up to her. Ino was slightly sweating. She really wished she had as much chakra as Naruto.

Sasuke had heard the explanation as well, and was making progress now. "Hey sensei, what about me?" Naruto asks Kakashi.

"Naruto have you ever tried channeling chakra to your limbs to increase your strength and speed?" Kakashi asks him. Naruto shakes his head. He never thought of that before.

Kakashi spent the rest of the day helping Naruto with the chakra enhanced body. Naruto's control was indeed impressive. Katsu had done a very good job with him. Soon Naruto would be super strong like his father, and as things were going he would be just as fast which it seemed Katsu was pushing him in that direction.

In the next week Team Seven alternated between protecting Tazuna and training. Sasuke and Ino had finished water walking. Sasuke was getting a crash course on enhancing his body using chakra while Naruto helped Ino with sensory. Naruto himself had got to a point in chakra enhancing that Kakashi could not help him progress any further, so Naruto worked on his sensory skills.

Ino was interested in sensory as well, and picked it up very quickly. Naruto felt a little inadequate when Ino caught up to him in sensory. He was proud nonetheless. Ino was a quick learner when she put her mind to it.

On this day Naruto was left to protect Tazuna's family while the others went to the bridge. Naruto was a little uncomfortable since he had an argument with Inari earlier that week. Naruto had not seen Inari since, and did not know what to do about it. He was so deep in thought that he missed the two thugs come to the house and drag Tsunami out. Her scream brought him out of his daze. He was about to jump in to save her when Inari came out. He put on an inspiring brave front, but in the end was outmatched by the thugs. Naruto quickly took out the thugs. He told Inari how proud of him he was, and jumped away towards the bridge were he felt a battle taking place.

It was time to end this.

 **AN: okay I did not finish The Wave arc in this chapter. I wanted to leave the final fight for next time because I want to get Team Seven some training in before the Chunin exam. Which means chapter 8 will start the Chunin exam. I know I did not stick to cannon fight against Zabuza. I did re watch the battle to remind myself what exactly happened, but I changed most of it because I did not like how Naruto acted during the fight. Am I the only one who did not like Naruto's and Sakura's characters in the first part of Naruto? I could not even believe Naruto was the main character with how weak he was before the time skip.**


	7. Chapter 7: Zabuza's Last Stand

**AN: I am back everyone. I know I did not post during the semester so everyone has been waiting a long time for the new chapter. I do have good news though. I have finished the story. I will be updating the chapters once a week because if everyone has a problem with an element in the story I can still change it. As far as this chapter is concerned, we will see the bridge battle and some training once everyone gets back to the village.**

 **Chapter 7: Zabuza's Last Stand**

At the bridge, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ino were escorting Tazuna when they noticed no one else was on the bridge. Tazuna was complaining about the workers being cowards. Ino and Sasuke did not really know what to do. Ino was tempted to go back and get Naruto to make a clone army to work on the bridge. She did not want to stay another night in Wave.

Kakashi however, was waiting for the strike. He knew the absence of workers could only mean one thing. Zabuza was ready for round two, and Kakashi was determined to end it today. Soon mist covered the bridge slowly. ' _Mist again is it_ ', Kakashi taught as he readied himself. He was pleased to see his Genin doing the same.

It wasn't long before the whole area was covered in Mist. The water below was speeding up the process. Zabuza and the fake hunter Nin step out into the open. "We meet again Kakashi," Zabuza sneers. Zabuza looked to be back at 100%. Kakashi would not be caught in a trap again, but to fight at his best he will have to trust the other two to take care of the hunter Nin.

"Sasuke take the hunter Nin, Ino protect Tazuna. I will handle Zabuza." Both Genin nodded. Kakashi wished Naruto was here. One thing was made very clear to Kakashi a week ago, and that was that Naruto and Sasuke together made an almost unstoppable team.

"Take care of the runt quickly and kill the old man. I will take care of The Copy Nin." Zabuza tells his accomplice. The hunter Nin nodes showing his understanding. He jumps to the side a bit so not to get in the way of Zabuza. Sasuke followed anxious to prove himself against a strong foe.

Sasuke was facing off against the Hunter Nin waiting for him to make the first move. Sasuke did not know what jutsu the Nin could have, and he did not want to find out the hard way. The Hunter Nin chuckles lightly. "What's so funny," Sasuke demands. "Your caution and hesitation has led to your doom. By waiting for me to make the first move you have given me enough time to gather the moister in the air." The Nin flies through hand seals quickly. " _Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Jutsu"_ He calls.

All around Sasuke mirrors formed trapping him in a dome. _'What is this?'_ Sasuke thinks looking around. The Nin steps into one of the mirrors and appears in everyone. Now Sasuke was really confused. The Uchiha prided themselves on knowing every single jutsu in the world. The Uchiha have participated in every ninja war since the beginning, and had recorded every jutsu copied by the Sharingan in the Uchiha library. It was possible that this jutsu was not copied by the Sharingan or was just recently created. Sasuke cursed himself for not reviewing the library more closely in recent years. He had been too caught up in mastering a few jutsu his brother had mastered when he was much younger than Sasuke to care much to research the possible jutsu he might face in the field.

"This is the beginning of the end Genin." The Hunter Nin tells him while raising senbons up in a throwing motion. He realizes the senbons at Sasuke at lighting speed. Sasuke dodged to the right, but two were able to nick him still. Sasuke flies through hand seals of his own aiming at one of the mirrors. _"Great Fire Ball Jutsu"_ Sasuke fires the huge fireball hitting one of the mirrors.

Sasuke was very surprised to see the mirror still standing when the fire cleared out. "It will take a much more powerful Jutsu than that to break one of my mirrors. They are infused with my chakra making them much sturdier than normal ice mirrors." The nin tells him. More senbon fly at Sasuke forcing him to dodge again. Again some of the senbons hit him. He could not keep this up forever.

Naruto finally arrived at the bridge. He already knew the battle had started since he could sense what was happing to a point. Naruto landed beside Ino scaring her. "Don't do that!" She screamed at him. "What is the situation?" he asked cringing a little from the loudness of her voice. "Kakashi and Zabuza are fighting one another but neither have tried to get the advantage yet. I think Zabuza is waiting for Sasuke's battle with that hunter nin to finish. The dome over there is where Sasuke is fighting. They seem to be made of ice, but Sasuke hit one with a fire ball and nothing happened." Ino explained quickly.

'The mirrors must be reinforced with chakra.' Naruto could sense the chakra inside of each one, and he was very impressed. He did not know if he had a jutsu strong enough to break one of those mirrors. _"Wind Shrunken Jutsu"_ Naruto called out causing several shrunken made of wind fly at the mirrors. They bounced off the mirrors without a scratch. Naruto was surprised since wind Jutsus were good at cutting things up, but Naruto guessed that the jutsu was not strong enough. He would have to get Katsu to teach him something that had a little more kick when he got back.

"Ino, I want you to wait outside the mirrors for a chance to hit him with the Mind Transfer Jutsu." Naruto tells her. "Are you kidding? I could not hit him at that speed." She tells him. Ino had explained her jutsus to Naruto a few days ago to improve their teamwork so he should know that there was no way she could hit the nin with the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

"Let me worry about that," Naruto tells her as he speeds towards the mirror dome. Flying through hand seals, Naruto releases his jutsu as soon as he enters the dome towards the senbon hurling towards Sasuke. _"Great Wind Breakthrough"_ a huge gust of wind send the senbon flying away, for a second Naruto even saw the Hunter Nin was blown into one of the mirrors.

"Sup Sasuke?" He asks as he stops beside him. "Naruto why did you come inside? Now we are both trapped here." Sasuke scowls at him. "I tried breaking the mirrors from the outside but I did not even leave a scratch." Naruto tells him. This did not surprise Sasuke since if he could not break the mirrors then Naruto certainly could not. "Then you should have stayed outside throwing kunai at him." Sasuke tells him. "I couldn't keep up with his movements. Besides I have a plan to beat this guy." Naruto responds calmly.

"Ino is on the outside waiting to use her jutsu, but we have to hold him up for a second so she can use her jutsu." Naruto tells Sasuke his plan. "That's it? If we could do that then I would have already done it idiot." Sasuke sneers at him. "Calm down Sasuke, there is more. When I hit him with that jutsu earlier I saw him get blown into one of the mirrors."

"So?"

"So, that means that he is jumping really fast to get to another mirror when he attacks. Which means we can hit him when he is outside of the mirrors." Naruto explains. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was right, as long as the hunter nin was inside the mirror then he was unhittable, but if to attack them he had to leave the safety of the mirrors then they could win.

Sasuke nodes showing that he understood. He turns away from Naruto to activate a jutsu that he had keep hidden from the others until now. Naruto sensed the chakra output coming from Sasuke's eyes causing him to smile. Katsu made sure to teach him about the other shinobi clans including the Uchiha, and their powerful jutsu known as the Sharingan.

Naruto knew they could win now. Sasuke's Sharingan could keep up with the hunter nin, and Naruto could follow him up with big blow to stop the hunter nin's movement. "When the next attack comes follow my movements closely we are going to end this now." Sasuke tells Naruto waiting for the hunter nin to move.

Haku the fake hunter nin watched the new comer closely, sizing him up. These two together were able to beat Zabuza. Granted Zabuza was busy keeping the copy nin trapped, but still he could not underestimated them. He brought up his senbons for another attack.

When he jumped out of the mirror to attack he was surprised to see the black hair Genin almost intercept him. He got over his surprised quickly, and was able to kick Sasuke away before he could grab ahold of him. Luckily he was able to kick Sasuke into Naruto sending them both away, and he quickly dived back into a mirror.

Haku was very surprised, Sasuke was not able to keep up with him before so why was he able to now? Haku could not figure it out, but one thing was still clear, neither Genin was fast enough to keep up with him. He would just have to be more careful and end this quickly.

Several more times Sasuke tried to intercept Haku only to have to dodge senbon, or take some senbon in the shoulder, legs, or arms. Sasuke quickly realized what was wrong. Even though he could see his movement's cause of the Sharingan, he was not fast enough to catch Haku. Sasuke cursed himself again for not training his body to keep up with the speeds the Sharingan could see. If Sasuke was being honest with himself he had never even thought to increase his speed. He was so sure that if he could see his opponent's movements then he could counter with no trouble.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto to see him barley hanging on. Unlike Sasuke who could see the senbons coming, Naruto did not have this advantage, and was paying dearly for it. ' _If this keeps up we will both die.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Though the senbons were not doing a lot of damage he could feel the loss of feeling in his body where the senbons were stuck in him.

"Naruto, when he leaves his mirror the next time I am going to jump in the direction he is going. I want you to jump off my back to gain some speed to catch him. Understand?" Sasuke looks at Naruto to see if he was still capable of fighting. Naruto shakes his head in agreement.

Haku jumped out to attack them again. Sasuke moves to intercept again only to feel Naruto to catapult off his back over the senbon and right into Haku, sending him outside of the dome, crashing into the ground.

Ino wastes no time firing off her jutsu trapping Haku's mind. Sasuke quickly ties him up after checking for weapons. Sasuke sits down exhausted. He knew the battle was not over, but he could not bring himself to get back to his feet. A quick scan of the area showed that the ice dome had shattered now Ino had control of Haku. Naruto had quickly gone over to Ino's body, and was now carrying her on his back towards them. Naruto looked like he was just as tired if not more so than Sasuke. Sasuke did not see how he could still walk much less carry Ino.

Kakashi seemed to have the advantage over Zabuza. Nothing had changed in Kakashi since a week ago so Sasuke was unsure why he was easily handling Zabuza now. Maybe Zabuza was not all the way healed yet.

Kakashi faced off against Zabuza. He was worried that Sasuke could not handle Zabuza's partner, especially when the ice dome went up. Kakashi knew exactly what that was. The famous Ice Release knew only to a clan in Kiri. It was a Kekkei Genkai that was feared during the second ninja war. Kakashi had not seen the Kekkei Genkai himself, but had heard stories about it when he was Anbu.

He and Zabuza traded blows, and Kakashi could tell he was waiting for Haku to finish off Sasuke. Zabuza most likely believed that once Sasuke was dealt with then Tazuna would be finished off quickly. Of course he was right, and the distraction would be enough to cause him to lose.

When Naruto arrived Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. He was confident that Naruto and Sasuke together could take care of Haku. Now that that was settled, Kakashi focused entirely on his fight. The change was immediate. Zabuza was pushed back quickly. The giant clever blade quickly fended off Kakashi's kunai.

Kakashi drew another kunai to dual wield, trying to overwhelm Zabuza. Zabuza was a master at Kinjutsu, and was not easily defeated using blades. Kakashi would need to switch quickly to his specialty, Ninjutsu. He just needed an opportunity. That opportunity came when the ice dome shattered causing Zabuza to look away. Kakashi quickly seized the advantage. _"Lightning Dragon Jutsu"_ Kakashi poured chakra into the jutsu to skip the hand seals for a quicker release.

Kakashi got the desired effect. The dragon caught Zabuza by complete surprise hitting him in the chest. Zabuza screamed being electrocuted. Zabuza hits the ground hard twitching a little from the electricity. Kakashi quickly covers his Sharingan conserving what little chakra he had left. He did not want another incident like last time to happen again.

Kakashi determined to end this once and for all quickly approached the fallen Zabuza ready to bring down his Kunai to end him. Before his kunai could connected he heard his Genin yelling. It was too late to stop. His kunai stabbed into human flesh killing the target immediately.

On the ground in a pool of blood laid Zabuza. His eyes were wide from what he was seeing. On top of him bleeding profusely and already dead was Haku. Water crept up into his eyes but he held them back.

When Kakashi brought his kunai down Haku had jumped in the path to save Zabuza. The yelling his Genin were doing was a warning that Haku had escaped them. Kakashi was use to killing. He had killed many during his time in Anbu. He even killed kids younger than Haku. His team had removed his mask when they had caught Haku, and Kakashi could tell he could be no more than 15.

Kakashi could tell the death of Zabuza's partner affected Zabuza even if he tried to hide it. The mist started to clear, and Kakashi caught movement in the corner of his eye. Standing at the base of the bridge was Gato and his goons. Kakashi was surprised by the stupidity of Gato. Gato must have believed that one team of ninja would kill off the other and being too tired to defended themselves.

Even fresh out of the academy kids could beat these fools. Zabuza was able to stand shakenly. He was very angry about Haku dying, and it was even worse that Gato was here. Obviously Gato planned to betray him.

"Kakashi stay out of this those fucks are mine." Zabuza tells Kakashi walking towards Gato and his goons. His hands were useless after being electrocuted, and his legs were barley moving, but somehow he was able to get a kunai in his mouth and started running at Gato. The thugs were confident at first, but as Zabuza cut through the lines easily not stopping even though he was being hit by multiple blades and fists. Now they were scared. Zabuza was a demon devouring everything in his path. Gato quickly ran away after the first 10 were killed shouting to his men to kill the ninja.

Gato was meet by a mob of villagers who had seen the thugs head to the bridge, and decided enough was enough. They had grabbed whatever tools they could and went after Gato. When Gato had come running back into them they quickly surrounded and killed the little swine. Each took great pleasure in his death.

Zabuza had finished off the last of the thugs and now laid on the ground bleeding to death. It started snowing in Wave country, and Zabuza was reminded that Haku loved the snow. It felt right, like He was making it snow just for Zabuza. Zabuza died there at the base of the bridge, satisfied that in the end he had done something that would have made Haku happy.

A week later the bridge was complete. Naruto, now that he did not have to guard the house, had made thousands of clones to help the workers finished the bridge. Tazuna had decided that with the extra help, and extra money confiscated from Gato, they would make the bridge the nicest bridge in the five elemental nations.

With the bridge complete it was time for Team 7 to head back. Kakashi was proud of his Genin, they had proven themselves quite capable of handling themselves in any C-rank out there. If it wasn't for the Chunin exams that were coming up in 3 months Kakashi would take them on another C-rank. That being said he still had every attention to sign them up for the Chunin exams. A little bit more training, and they would all become Chunin.

He would be sad to see them go, but he felt they were ready to at least try for Chunin. He would have to speak to Ino's father to convince him that she was ready for more advanced clan jutsus. Right now her only knowing the Mind Transfer Jutsu was not good enough.

Naruto was happy. They were heading back to Konoha, and everyone in Wave was happy. He had succeeded in saving an entire country. That will look good on his resume when he applied for Hokage. After all, it was time for the third to retire. Who better to take his place than Naruto?

Little did Naruto know the people in Wave had added something else to his resume. The most beautiful bridge on the continent was just named The Great Naruto Bridge.

Once back in Konoha Kakashi gave the Genin the week off for rest. Naruto went straight to Katsu's place. Naruto needed to learn a powerful jutsu just in case something like what happen in Wave happened again. He reached Katsu's shop to see the shop full of people. It was not unusual for customers to come by, Katsu did make great weapons, but it was never packed like this.

Naruto could not even get in the shop. What the heck was happening? Naruto tried to ask what was going on, but it only took a couple of dirty looks to remind Naruto that here in Konoha he was not a hero like he was in Wave. Here everyone knew about the fox inside him.

Naruto was disappointed about not starting up his training yet, but he figured it could wait until after lunch and there was only one place he wanted to get lunch at after such a long absence. 'Ichiraku here I come' Naruto thought happily. Teuchi and Ayame were very happy to see him. It made Naruto happy that there were people here that wanted to know about his mission, and cared he came home after one. Four bowls later, and after telling Ayame about his adventures, Naruto was headed back to Katsu's shop. Luckily no one was at the shop this time around.

"Yo Katsu, you here," Naruto shouts when he stepped into the shop. Katsu appears from the back, and smiles when he sees Naruto. "Welcome back, how was the mission?"

"It was great we…" Naruto told Katsu everything that had happened. Katsu listened closely smiling at the enthusiasm his apprentice had. Once Naruto was finished Katsu knew what Naruto was going to ask. "So I am guessing you are going to want to learn a jutsu with some punch behind it?" It was more of a statement than a question but Naruto nodded anyway.

"By the way Sensei why were there so many people here before? I came by but was unable to get in." Naruto asks. Katsu smirks moving behind to counter. "This is why they were here," Katsu tells him while setting an object on the counter.

Naruto was confused at first, it looked to be a piece of paper, but it was when he saw the Kanji on it that Naruto knew what it was. It was a seal of some type, but for what Naruto did not know. "What does it do?" Naruto asks curiously.

"You would know if you were keeping up with you Fuinjutsu. I am mad at you for not using any on your mission. If you were using your head you would have remembered that you could just seal the mirrors away, but no you had your head full of big exploding jutsus." Katsu lectures.

"Sorry Sensei." Naruto says once he realizes that Katsu was correct. If he had just wrote the seal on the mirrors when he was outside the dome things could have been done quicker. He risked his teammate's lives by not considering every possibility.

Katsu took pity on the sad look that Naruto had. "This seal has healing chakra inside it." Katsu tells him. He continued on when he saw the confusion on Naruto's face. "I sealed some of the healing properties of my Senjutsu. Senjutsu has some of the most powerful healing properties in the world. Those who master Senjutsu are hard to kill because of the great power, and the fact that there wounds heal almost instantly." Katsu informs him.

"Wow! Why doesn't everyone learn this? It sounds like you could become invincible."

"Cause you need to have massive chakra reserves, and perfect control. Senjutsu is dangerous to learn. Depending on the method you use to gather nature chakra you could turn into a statue of an animal. Because of this the method to learning Senjutsu, and all of its jutsus that go with it are sealed and left with the animals who can teach you." Katsu tells him.

Naruto did not understand everything about it but got that it was dangerous to use and only animals could teach you how to use it. "Wait then is it not dangerous to give that seal to people?" Naruto asks.

"No, I only sealed the healing properties, and not the chakra itself. No one will turn to stone, but it will only work once. I gather some once a year and sell it. Of course everyone wants to buy the miracle healing scroll." Katsu laughs, but Naruto could see the genus behind it. Everyone would want something that could heal mortal wounds once.

"About that jutsu you wanted to learn. There are two that I think would be perfect for the job, but I only have time to teach you one." Katsu lets him know.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. In about three months I will be heading off on a mission. Unfortunately even though I am retired, there is still some jobs only I can do. It will take me a month or two so you will have to learn the jutsu quickly if you want it in time for the Chunin exams."

"Chunin exams?"

"Yes, every six months the villages host an exam to see which Genin is ready to be a Chunin. Any Genin can sign up, but the next one you are going to compete because it will be held in Konoha. Obviously with you being a Jinchuriki you won't be allowed to compete in Chunin exams hosted by hostile villages."

Naruto was a little bothered by Katsu bringing up the fox, but ignored it because he had every intention of passing this exam the first time around. "Well let's start that jutsu then" Naruto said heading towards the underground training facility.

Sasuke was in a bad mood. He realized right off the bat when he returned home that he could not continue training himself. He needed someone to help him develop his speed, and teach him Ninjutsu. He searched everywhere for Kakashi but apparently he took this week off thing very seriously. No one he asked had seen Kakashi, not even the other Jonin.

As Sasuke searched for Kakashi with a scowl on his face, someone stopped him. "You should smile more kid, you'll get wrinkles."

Sasuke faces the new voice to see who would speak to him like that. A blonde hair man with a muscular build, and what many women would call a handsome face was sitting in front of a weapons shop polishing a kunai. The man was smiling at Sasuke with a knowing look, telling Sasuke that he said what he said to get a rise out of Sasuke. Sasuke turned away from him not bothering to offer a response.

"Now now, Sasuke there is no need for that. I can help you, you know?" Sasuke turns back to him. "And how can you help me?"

"I am guessing on your last mission you found out that using the Sharingan does not help you speed up. Now you need someone to teach you so you can use the Sharingan to its fullest potential yes?" Sasuke stares at him.

"And you can help me with this?" Sasuke asks with some skepticism. After all, how could a civilian teach him things only an Uchiha would know?

"Yes I could. I am a retried Shinobi. I have only had two apprentices in my life. One of them just happened to be your brother Itachi." Sasuke became furious.

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me!"

The man disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke holding him in an arm lock. "Sasuke I trained your brother everything he knows. Itachi did not master the Sharingan using the Uchiha way, he used my way. Itachi wheatear you want to admit it or not is the strongest Uchiha since Madara Uchiha, and all of it is because of me." He let go of Sasuke and calmly walks to his shop. "If you want to beat Itachi your best beat is with me." He gives him one last parting shoot before disappearing into his shop.

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. He never saw him move, and those things he said about Itachi. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with his brother, but if this man could give him the power to defeat Itachi then he would suck it up.

Sasuke followed the man into the shop. He sees him walks into the basement. Sasuke follows. He could not believe what he saw. Empty white space was all he saw in every direction. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to dispel the Genjutsu. Nothing changed. 'How is this under the village?'

"Sasuke?" Sasuke knew that voice. He turned to see Naruto, his clothes were torn, and he looked like he been through Hell. Sasuke saw the man who owned the shop. "Your other pupil was Naruto?" Sasuke was stunned. How could this man teach such a prodigy like Itachi then go to an idiot like Naruto?

"Yes but that's not important." _"Kage Bushin Jutsu"_ two Katsus appeared. _"Great Earth Wall Jutsu"_ A huge wall rose from the ground dividing Sasuke and Naruto. One of the Katsus were with Sasuke.

"My name is Katsu, and if you want to train under me you will have to fix that anger problem you have."

"I don't have an anger problem" Sasuke tells him angrily.

"Really?" Katsu asks sarcastically. "SIT!" Katsu commanded. A force of pure chakra pulled Sasuke to the ground. He could not believe it. Never before had Sasuke seen someone able to push another to the ground by using chakra alone.

Katsu sat in a meditative pose. "Shall we begin?"

Kakashi had just finished his report to the Hokage. Kakashi suspected that the third had set up this whole mission to save Wave Country. When Kakashi asked about it the third just smirked and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kakashi was now heading to Inoichi Yamanaka's house. Inoichi was a veteran ninja that was about nine years older than himself. Kakashi fought beside him during the Third Great War, and brought many prisoners to him for intel extraction. Inoichi Yamanaka was a feared ninja. Not for his ability to get any info out of you he wanted, but for the fact he could destroy your mind from miles away and there was nothing you could do about it.

Kakashi was scared shit less the first mission he had with Inoichi. The man had somehow forced the enemy to believe they were allies, and then made them attack their own village after the Konoha team left. Villages started to check the minds of their own shinobi to make sure Inoichi had not placed sleeper agents in their villages.

Of course this caused the enemy suspect one another, and destroyed team work. If it had not been for Minato-sensei Inoichi might have been the most hated and feared man coming out of the Third Great War.

It was this in mind that Kakashi knocked on the Yamanaka flower shop's front door. Kakashi could never get the man to tell him why he got a flower shop after the war, and to be honest Kakashi was feared the man too much to make a big deal over it.

Ino was the one to answer the door. "Kakashi-sensei why are you here?" Ino asks him.

"I need to speak with your father, is he around?" Kakashi gave his patented eye smile.

"Yeah follow me." Ino lead Kakashi back to the storage of the flower shop. Inoichi was taking inventory it seemed.

"Dad, Kakashi-sensei is here to see you." Inoichi looks at them, and smiles at his daughter.

"Thank you Ino. Go man the counter while I talk to Kakashi." Ino left, and Kakashi waited for Inoichi to address him. He really hoped that Inoichi would not get mad at him for this.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?" Inoichi asked curiously. It was not like Kakashi to visit him at his home even if his daughter was on Kakashi's team.

"I came to ask you to start Ino on more advanced clan jutsus. During our C-rank Ino showed some skill but was obviously limited. I was thinking about signing them up for the next Chunin exam. I was hoping you might start progressing her training so she can compete with the others."

Technically speaking Kakashi was over stepping his bounds. Even as her Jonin teacher, Kakashi could not demand a clan to accelerate their own training for a student. To do so is seen as very rude since most clans train their members a certain way, and having outsiders interfering would disrupt the training process; however, the Yamanaka clan was one of the more laid back ones.

"I will consider progressing her training. Thank you for the visit Kakashi." Kakashi quickly bowed and left. He was lucky Inoichi handled that so well. Inoichi had every right to berate Kakashi for interfering with clan training. Especially when that training concerned the mind arts.

Inoichi thought about what Kakashi said very carefully that night. When Ino asked what was spoken between the two men he told her honestly. Ino knowing it was not wise to pester her daddy when it came to training. Sure in everything else in her life she could get what she wanted, but she found out the hard way when she saw one of her cousins performing a clan jutsu what a bad idea it was to try to get her dad to train her.

She had asked to learn the jutsu, and her father told her she would learn when she was ready. Not use to being told no, she through a fit about not being taught the jutsu. Inoichi became very angry with her to the point of whipping her for stepping out of line. To this day it was the only time Inoichi ever whipped her.

"Ino do you want to start your clan training again?" He asked her. Ino got very excited.

"Yes I really want to learn, please daddy teach me some more of the clan jutsus!"

"Very well. Tomorrow we will start training again" He told her. Ino squealed loudly. She hugged her daddy as hard as she could, she was finally going to learn more than the Mind Transfer Jutsu. She could not wait for tomorrow.

 **AN: That's that everyone. Hope you liked this chapter, I think it is the biggest one yet. Next chapter I will be going to the Chunin exams. I am skipping the training because I don't like it when people do training chapters, and it gives me the ability to throw any jutsu I want in there and say they learned it during training. I am keeping the three task system that was in cannon, but I will be changing the first task. I never liked that the first task was a written exam to see who would crack under pressure. My first task will be testing the same thing just not with a written exam. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chunin Exams Begin

**AN: I want to start by thanking everyone who Favorite/Followed this story. It really means a lot that you guys are giving this story a chance. Also some people have voiced concern that Katsu missing out on some of Naruto's childhood does not make sense. I know I gave a vague reason why Katsu was not in Naruto's life before the story, but I did that on purpose so to have a more detailed explanation later when Naruto learns who Katsu is to him.**

 **In this chapter we will start at the beginning of the Chunin Exams. I would like to remind everyone that I will not follow Cannon exactly on the exam, and hopefully you all will enjoy it. Also remember last chapter I said that there was three months before the exam, and I will be skipping that three month period. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Chunin Exams Begin

Naruto woke up excited. A week ago Kakashi had given Team 7 forms to sign up for the Chunin Exams. Katsu had already told Naruto about the exam, and Naruto was confident that Kakashi would let them participate. Naruto also knew that they had to compete in teams to participate, so he hoped Sasuke and Ino would also show up. He was not too worried though. Sasuke wanted to move up the rankings just as much as Naruto did, and lately Ino was just as ambitious.

Naruto had been really busy training the last three months, and did not get many opportunities to meet up with Ino. He missed her a lot, but training kept his mind off of his romantic troubles. Though he had yet to work up the courage to confess to the pretty blonde Kunoichi.

Naruto was also distracted by the fact Katsu had taken Sasuke as an apprentice. Naruto asked several times what Katsu was thinking taking Sasuke as a student. Katsu would just reply that Sasuke needed the help. Katsu also keep the boys separate during training. The wall that acted as a divider between the two made sure that neither one could tell what the other was working on.

Naruto was able to get a lot done during the last three months. He could tell that he was much stronger. Katsu made sure that Naruto was use to fighting using his strengths. A combination of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu made for a deadly combination. Naruto who use to be a one trick pony was now versatile. During the battle against Zabuza Naruto had stuck to Ninjutsu when he had more jutsus at his disposal. Katsu was sure to remedy that problem quickly.

Naruto had huge chakra reserves, and when you add in the fox's own chakra, he was a powerhouse. Katsu warned him that he still had poor control of his chakra so he had a tendency to waste some chakra here and there. Still Naruto could throw jutsus around like only a Kage could.

Despite this Naruto could not last long in a spar against Katsu. When Naruto asked Katsu where he stacked up against other shinobi Katsu told him that he believed him to be high Chunin level, but reminded him that he wasn't a real Chunin until he passed the exam.

Naruto was confident, and if the look on Sasuke's face when he left yesterday was any indication then Sasuke was confident too. Naruto was not sure how strong Sasuke had become, and Katsu refused to comment on his training; however, Naruto knew that Sasuke was a prodigy. He would never admit it out loud, but Naruto knew that Sasuke could learn jutsu as quick as the best.

Naruto arrived at the building the form indicated as the exam starting place. Sasuke and Ino were waiting out front for him. "Hey guys wait long?" Naruto was smiling ear to ear. He was ready to start this thing. Ino smiled herself. She was nervous that she wouldn't be able to match up against the other Genin in the exam, but seeing Naruto's calm and at ease attitude lighten her nerves.

"Now that we are all here let's turn in the forms. I don't want to be late, and we only have ten minutes left." Sasuke hurried them along. Sasuke was ready to test himself against the other Genin. This was just a stepping stone on his path to revenge. The Wave mission was a good test to show Sasuke were he stood against strong Shinobi. He was disappointed in the results. Sasuke knew he needed to get stronger. He would not have been able to defeat Zabuza then if he could not beat his subordinate without Naruto's help.

It was a tough pill to swallow, but his training the last three months proved fruitful. Sasuke was skeptical at first. It was impossible for someone outside the Uchiha to teach anyone the powers and secrets of the Sharingan. Imagine his surprise when Katsu proved to be even more knowledgeable than Sasuke about the secrets of the Sharingan.

Sasuke did not know how, but Katsu proved to have more knowledge than some of the members of the Uchiha clan about the Sharingan. Sasuke suspected that either Katsu studied the Sharingan up close by experimenting on a member of the Uchiha clan, or Itachi told him the secrets of the Dojutsu. It would not surprise him if Itachi did. It would only be one of many traitorous things he did before fleeing the village. In this case his brothers traitorous act had helped him because Katsu shared all the information about the Sharingan too him.

However, knowing the secrets of the Sharingan, and using them were two very different things. Sasuke had mastered his Sharingan to its fullest in its current state. But Sasuke still did not know how to unlock the next stage. Katsu had told him that the Mangekyo Sharingan was unlocked through an emotional event, but Sasuke had yet to figure out what to do yet. Itachi had told him that he could gain the power by killing his best friend like he did, but Katsu told him that it was a bad idea because even if it caused enough emotional toll on him to unlock Mangekyo it would set him on a path of no return.

Sasuke did not want to follow his brother's footsteps anyway. So he was stuck trying to think of a situation that would unlock Mangekyo. Katsu told him to let it come naturally, but Sasuke needed that power now.

As they moved to the third floor to turn in their forms they stumbled on an incident in front of the exam room. Some older Genin were blocking the door, and an argument seemed to have broken out. 'Wait are we not on the second floor?' Sasuke felt a strong compulsion to believe he was on the third floor, and even the sign above the exam room was the right room, but Sasuke knew in the back of his mind that they had only walked up two flights.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan to break the Genjutsu. Once broken Sasuke was able to think clearly again, and moved to go up another flight. Naruto though was still walking to the fake exam room. Sasuke grabbed him, and dragged him up the stairs sending some chakra into his system to break the Genjutsu.

"This way idiot" Sasuke told him in a whisper. No reason to alert the other Genin that had fallen for the Genjutsu. Naruto looked to make a comment, but a sharp look from Ino stopped him. She seemed to break the Genjutsu herself, and understood why he was being quiet. Naruto settled for jerking his arm away and grumbling to himself.

Team 7 made it to the exam room with time to spare. They turned in their exam forms and waited patiently for the exam to begin. Some of the other rookie teams, who also decided to participate, came to wait with them. Ino and Sakura talked to themselves while Sasuke stood a little to the side, and Naruto and Kiba were arguing about who would be promoted.

Sasuke scanned the room. There were many teams from the many villages here. Konoha was one of the more peaceful villages out of the five great villages, and that prompted many villages to send Genin here for the Chunin exam.

Even a new village had sent Genin, but Sasuke was not worried about them. It was unlikely that a new village would have anyone that could challenge him. There were some Genin that Sasuke spotted quickly that stood out from the other nobodies. A Sand Genin with red hair and a huge gourd on his back gave Sasuke a bad feeling. He could not figure it out, but it seemed The Sand Genin had some strange aura around him. One that gave Sasuke a feeling of dread.

From his own village Sasuke could see a Hyuga from the year above them, and a Genin wearing a green spandex suit that looked to be able to provide a challenge. Sasuke had heard that the Hyuga was rookie of the year last year, and the other one had a feeling to him that said he was strong. Then of course there was Naruto.

All of the Genin Sasuke had spotted would give him a challenge, but he knew Naruto would be the true test. Naruto had been receiving training from Katsu long before Sasuke, and he had no doubt that Naruto was likely the strongest Genin besides himself.

"Spot anyone interesting?" A voice came from Sasuke's side. Sasuke did not notice him approach, but refused to let his surprise show. He glanced at the newcomer that was looking out into the crowd like Sasuke had been. He had white hair and wore glasses with standard cloths, but Sasuke had a feeling he wanted people to believe he was common so he wouldn't stand out. This guy was a dangerous Shinobi for sure.

"You are?"

"Kabuto. I am also something of a veteran in this exam. Also I know a little bit about everyone here. Want to see?" Kabuto pulled out some cards that seemed to be blank. "Give me a name and I'll show you all the information I have on them."

Sasuke points out the three Genin he wanted some information on, and he also told Kabuto to show him the info he had on Naruto. "Not going to make this easy on me are you?" Kabuto jokingly says. He pulled four cards out of the deck and laid them on the floor. By now the other rookie Genin had come over to see what was going on.

"First up we got Gaara of the Sand. He is a Genin from Suna with 1 B-Rank, 5 C-Ranks, and 26 D-Ranks. His abilities are unknown, but the rumor is that he has never suffered an injury on a mission before." That was not good news. It is possible that none of his missions were dangerous, but his B and C-Ranks told Sasuke that this Genin was dangerous.

"Next we have Neji Hyuga. Neji was the rookie of the year last year, and is hailed as a prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Is Taijutsu is second to none amongst the Genin here, and his Byakugan is fully developed. He has been on 12 C-Ranks and 44 D-Ranks." 'Don't get close' was the only thought Sasuke had about Neji.

"Third is Rock Lee. Lee was dead last, last year, but according to my info he has made great strides to become one of the top Genin in the Village. He is on the same team as Neji, and also excels in Taijutsu. He was trained personally by Konoha's Taijutsu expert Might Guy. Interestingly though he does not seem to have much skill in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." 'Another one to be careful about getting close to.'

"Finally, we have Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was dead last of this year's graduates. He has no talent for Genjutsu, decent Taijutsu skills, and his only known Ninjutsu is the Kage Bushin no Jutsu. He has been on 1 A-Rank and 28 D-Ranks."

'He doesn't have everything. Naruto is much stronger than those cards show.' Sasuke was a little disappointed. It made sense that the info cards would be lacking on Naruto, but he guessed that Kabuto gained his info from mission reports and teacher evaluations which would not detail Naruto's abilities. It did make Sasuke wonder if Kabuto obtained this info legally, but he put it to the back of his mind.

Naruto also was suspicious of Kabuto's info cards, but before he could comment someone cleared their throats at the front of the room. At the front the desk had been carried out and replaced by Katsu.

"Katsu-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto shouted from the back making Katsu smile though he did not respond directly to him.

"Everyone if I could have your attention please. We are about to start the Chunin Exams. Before we start I think we should move this gathering to a more appropriate place." With that Katsu slammed his palm on the ground causing a seal array to appear below everyone's feet. Before anyone could react there was a blinding light that consumed the crowd.

When Naruto could see again everyone was in a new room. One Naruto did not recognize. It did not match the building style of the leaf village. "Where are we?" Shouted a panicked Genin from the mist village.

"This is the sight of the Chunin Exams." Katsu announced to the room. It was then that Naruto saw that there were more people here than originally. Genin teams from Iwa and Kumo also were in the room.

"The Chunin Exams will start in 10 minutes. Every team is to find there team sensei for details of the first task. If you are not at the designated area in 10 minutes your team will be disqualified." Katsu announced to the crowd. Immediately the crowd broke in search of their senseis.

Kakashi was leaning against the far wall with a blank expression on his face. Once Team 7 reached him he gave them his patented eye smile. "Kakashi-sensei where are we?" Ino asked.

"You all are in the neutral territory of the Land of Iron. The Hokage thought it would be best to have this Chunin Exam in neutral territory so that all villages would participate. Now this exam has become the largest Chunin Exam in history. I am counting on you guys to make Konoha look good out there understand?"

"Where is the first task?" Sasuke wasted no time since they were on the clock.

"Go to this location" He gave Sasuke a map. "This exam will be harder than any of you were expecting. Be careful and remember to give it your all, and work as a team." With that Kakashi disappeared in smoke.

Sasuke quickly left going to the location marked on the map. It took Team 7 a few minutes to arrive, but nothing impeded their walk to the room. It seemed that everyone made it to the room before time expired. The doors shut suddenly leaving everyone in a huge room.

"Now" Katsu spoke from the front again, "The first task will start. I will briefly explain your mission, but it will be up to you to solve the problem. Soon you will all go through this door behind me. Beyond this door is a maze. The maze is filled with dangers that you may face in the field. It is also possible that you will meet other teams in the maze. The objective is simple. Navigate the maze to the end. Once there another proctor will give you the clue for the next task. The next task does not start until tomorrow, but you will only get two hours to navigate the maze. The maze will be dangerous, so if you are not ready and want to back down now you need to raise your hand now."

No one raised their hand though some looked like they wanted to.

"Okay then. As you enter the next room I want you all to take one of these badges. Each badge is tagged to teleport you out of the maze if you need it. If you are in danger, or gravely injured then press the button on the badge to be teleported to the medical tent." The door opened to reveal the vast maze. Each team slowly filled in.

Proctors were at the entrance telling teams when to go in. Naruto did not think it was fair that some teams got in before others, but figured since it was not a race he would not complain. Once Team 7 entered Sasuke took off. Naruto and Ino followed close behind.

"I'll take lead. My Sharingan can inform me what is up ahead. Listen closely and we will get through this maze quickly."

Naruto nodded. It made since so there was no reason to argue with Sasuke taking command. Naruto observed the maze around them. It was even bigger than he first thought. The walls did tighten you up some, but there would be plenty of room for fighting in the maze.

The maze quickly diverted in multiple directions. Sasuke did not slow down once at any turn. Naruto did not know if Sasuke knew where he was going, but he didn't have any better way of navigating the maze so he remained silent.

Ino however, was getting nervous. The Katsu told them that there were dangers in the maze, but they had yet to encounter anything, not even another team. They hadn't even seen a dead end yet, and all mazes had dead ends. She trusted that the Sharingan was helping somewhat, but the still should have hit something by now.

Not a minute later Sasuke shouted "Duck" they hit the floor quickly just as arrows flew past them. It was the first trap they ran into. They continued on as before. It wasn't long until Sasuke stopped them. "There is a pit here."

"How can you tell?"

"There is some chakra still lingering here. An earth jutsu to conceal the pit."

Sasuke stepped forward to cause the earth to give. Once it did they could see the spikes that they would have fallen on if they had continued. "We need to be careful. The proctors are not pulling punches on this one."

They jumped over and continued on. It was not long until Sasuke stopped them again. He edged to the corner of the upcoming turn and peered around. "There is a team up ahead. They seem to be injured and taking a break. Approach quietly and quickly. Take them out and move on. We are running out of time." Sasuke instructs them.

They advanced quietly. The Iwa Genin did look to be injured. There was blood on the ground, and one of them was not moving. The two remaining looked to be debating quitting. Both were facing away from them so it was not difficult to take them out. Both dropped.

"Let's keep moving." Team 7 sets off again. They dodged more traps, and avoided other more healthy looking teams. Sasuke had convinced Naruto that it was not worth getting into big fights and running out of time. Naruto could see the logic in it, but still felt like a coward at hiding from other teams.

Eventually the maze entered a long straight stretch. They exited the maze to find a proctor standing in front of three doors.

"Congratulations on making it through the maze. Now comes the final test to the first task. Behind me are three doors. One door leads to your sensei who has the location to the second task. The other two doors lead to an area set up to transport you back to your village. Your job is to pick the door." Naruto was nervous. He was not the best at math but even he knew that 2/3 odds where not good.

"You must pick as a team. Also if you choose wrong then you will be unable to participate in a Chunin exam ever again. If you want to quit then you can do so with no extra penalty." The proctor finish.

Ino was very nervous. She did not want to remain a Genin forever, and she saw no way, but pure luck to pass this test. She was about to withdraw when Naruto spoke up. "We are not going to give up. I'm going to be the Hokage, and the Hokage sometimes has to make the hard decisions. We are going to pick the right door and move on. Believe it!" Naruto tells the proctor.

"Do you two feel the same?" the proctor asks them. Sasuke and Ino both nod. Both filled with confidence from Naruto's words.

"Okay then. You all pass!" Silence meet his announcement. Team 7 stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You guys pass. This test was just to see if when you encounter dangers out on a mission if you were able to make tough decisions at the end. As long as you were willing to pick a door then you were going to pass." The proctor tells them.

Naruto could not believe it, but he was happy they passed the first task. One of the doors opened, and the proctor ushered them in. The hallway lead to a room with many Jonin from various villages. There was tension in the air which wasn't surprising since most of these guys fought one another in the Third Shinobi war. Most of the tension was coming from Konoha and Iwa Jonin.

Naruto was oblivious to the tension in the air. He was just happy that so many Jonin senseis were still here. It meant that Team 7 was far from being last through the maze. Kakashi quickly meet them, and ushered them from the room.

"Congratulations my cute little Genin. You passed the first task." Kakashi gave them a big eye smile.

"Where are we going Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked curiously.

"I'm taking you guys to your hotels. There are many villages here, and I don't want you guys out in the open. Once we get to our rooms I want you to stay in your rooms. It is not safe to explore the village."

Ino was not that disappointed. The Land of Iron was cold, and there was not much to look at. Kakashi lead them to a newer looking building. It seemed to have been constructed recently.

"This hotel was built to house the teams from Konoha while we are here. It is the safest place in this country, so I want you guys to stay in this building okay? We have been at war with almost every village here, and I don't want to take chances." Kakashi reminds them as they step in the hotel. Many other Konoha Genin teams were already inside.

Kakashi went to get their room keys while Team 7 checked on the other rookie teams. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino made it through the maze easily. Team 8 was built for tracking, and navigation. Choji, Shikamaru, and Sakura ran into trouble. A team from Kumo ambushed them, but Shikamaru's intelligence got them out of the pickle. Not without injury though. Choji broke his arm, and Sakura suffered a concussion. They had been forced to withdraw in the end.

Team 9 did not have a scratch on them. With Neji on the team navigation was not a problem, and He and Rock Lee could handle anyone quickly in close quarters like that. Kabuto's team seemed to be the only other leaf team to make it through so far. After getting up to date on what was happing with the other teams, Kakashi returned with their room keys.

"Let's go check out the rooms shall we?" Kakashi lead them up the stairs to their rooms. Kakashi stopped on the third floor, and handed a key to them. "You guys are in 205. I'll be in 206 so if you need anything just holler." Kakashi started to walk off.

"Wait! Do you expect me to sleep in the same room as the boys?" Ino asks outraged. If she was being honest the idea actually excited her a bit. She always had a crush on Sasuke, but lately she had been thinking a lot about Naruto too. Her new feelings scared her, and confused her. Which is why she objected to the room assignments. She did not think she could handle this.

"Yes I do. Ino when we are out on mission we will most likely all be sleeping in the same area. You need to get comfortable with your team. Even to the point of changing in front of them." Ino went red as a tomato. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to get naked, but out in the field you could get your cloths wet, or bloody so you need to be able to change with everyone else. Going off on your own for privacy will get you killed from an ambush." Kakashi told her firmly.

"Here at least you will be able to ease into it. You will be mildly comfortable, and exposure to the others will be minimal." Kakashi added to easy her worries somewhat. He was a little out of his element on this one. Even when he was going through his Genin years, and his time with his Team 7, he did not have to deal with this. Rin for the most part was mature for her age. The war is what matured her really, and there just was not room for shyness on a mission during war times.

Kakashi disappeared into his room leaving the Genin outside. Sasuke entered the room first. Inside was a full kitchen, a laundry room, two bedrooms, a bathroom in each bedroom, a living room, and a dining room. It was more of an apartment then a hotel room really.

"I call one of the bedrooms." Ino shouted as she ran for a room closing the door behind her. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged.

"You take the other room, I'm use to sleeping on couches." Naruto tells Sasuke. Sasuke nods and moves to the other room closing the door behind him. Naruto goes to the kitchen to make some dinner. He was hungry after all that running in the maze.

Naruto found some ground beef in the fridge, and taco seasoning in one of the cabinets. **(I know it's not Japanese food. Lay off.)** Once the tacos were finished, a newly showered Ino stepped into the kitchen.

"You made tacos? Sweet!" Ino filled hers up with as much as she could. Naruto would have responded if his jaw was not on the floor. Ino had put on a simple robe that the hotel must have provided because it was just a tad to0 big in the chest area. This caused the seam to fall loose which left Naruto with a good angle to see her chest. He tore his eyes away blushing. It was obvious that Ino did not know that at the right angle someone could see her chest.

Tempted to look again Naruto quickly made his own tacos and sat down. Sasuke joined a few minutes later. He did not seem to notice Ino's wardrobe choice, but Sasuke rarely looked at the opposite sex anyways. Naruto quickly ate, and retreated to the bathroom to wash up.

He had cooled down after his shower and walked out without his shirt. Ino saw him and blushed deeply. Naruto was in great shape. His training lately had been fierce and it showed. Toned muscled adorned his torso and arms. Ino was not use to half naked men walking around. Even her father was fully clothed at all times around her. It did not help that half of her wanted to jump Naruto then and there while the other half was angry at herself for looking at someone other than Sasuke.

Her conflicting emotions eventually caused her to retire early for the night. She had dreams that night of a certain blonde doing things to her that would give her father a heart attack. Ino snapped awake with a noticeable wet spot in her crotch area. She groaned to herself. This was the first time she had a wet dream. She had heard of them before from the older girls, but never did she think she would start having them, much less with them featuring a blonde instead of a raven haired boy.

She checked the time to see she needed to get up and ready. After her morning routine she stepped out of her room to see a still shirtless Naruto cooking breakfast. Ino went red again. She pinched herself to make sure she was not still dreaming. Naruto noticed her, and greeted her. She gave a weak greeting in reply.

Not long afterwards, Sasuke came out of his room fully cloth, thankfully. Once they finished breakfast, they discussed some strategy for the coming task. A few minutes later, Kakashi stepped in to tell them it was time to go.

Team 7 meet up with the other Genin on the outskirts of the village. It was freezing cold outside, and a blizzard could be seen just a few meters ahead. Once again Katsu was the head proctor. "Listen up! The second task will start soon. In this task you will be up against the harshest conditions of your lives. The second task is a survival challenge using any means necessary to get to the summit of that mountain." Katsu pointed to a lone mountain out in the distance.

"Each team will be given either an Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll. The objective of each team is to get to the base that is located at the base of that mountain. Obviously some of you will not pass this section of the exam."

"They are cutting the number in half with this task" Sasuke whispered to the others.

"You will be up against a blizzard, local wildlife, and other teams in this survival challenge. If you don't feel like you are up for the challenge then speak up now." No one gave up. Each Genin was determined to prove themselves.

Seeing no one give up Katsu and the other proctors escorted the various teams to their starting points. Team 7 was waiting for the signal to start. "We are at a disadvantage. We have never navigated a snow climate before." Ino stated to the other two. She was nervous about surviving the cold. That was not even taking into account the other teams they might run into. If one suffered an injury it could slow the others down enough for the cold to finish them off. This would be the single most dangerous mission they ever encountered.

Hundreds of red flares went up signaling the start of the second task. Luckily, the mountain was so big that even with the blizzard roaring in front of them they could still see it. Once they stepped into the actual blizzard, visibility dropped drastically. Sasuke's Sharingan helped some, but even the Dojutsu was limited in the harsh climate.

"We need to find shelter quickly." Ino shouted out to them. Naruto and Sasuke agreed, but the problem was that shelter was hard to find. All around them was nothing but snow. Naruto who was sensing out the area for enemies, sensed a team up ahead. Naruto signaled his team to stop. Making clones that Henged into his teammates, the fake Team 7 continued on while the real Team 7 flanked the waiting enemy team.

Once the clones got close enough, a team of mist shinobi jumped out of the snow on both sides throwing kunai at them. The clones were pierced multiple times before popping. The mist Genin were confused, and that confusion cost them as Team seven ambushed them from behind. Once the mist Genin were down Sasuke searched for their scroll.

"An Earth scroll. We are in luck." Sasuke told them. He placed the scroll with their Heaven scroll, and continued advancing towards the mountain.

"New plan. Now we have what we need I say we bee line it for the mountain, and take shelter where we can along the way. We do not want to risk too much time out here." Sasuke suggested. Both Ino and Naruto agreed.

As they were advancing to the mountain, the wind picked up drastically. Sasuke who had the Sharingan activated saw what was about to happen. "Get down!" He shouts to his team mates. Ino and he hit the ground, but Naruto reacted a little slower. He was blown away out of sight.

Sasuke tsked. He was not afraid of any of the Genin in the exam, but if more than one team was working together they could become outnumbered quickly. He really wished he had Naruto and his clone army in such a situation.

Sasuke jumped from the ground in a defensive stance. There was only one Genin. The grass Genin that confronted them did not seem like much, but she gave off this aura that terrified Sasuke. Sasuke remembered that this was the killing intent he felt going against Zabuza, but this Genin had a much more powerful killing intent.

Sasuke was able to shake it off, but he could tell that Ino was not going to be any help. She had already collapsed shaking in fear. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Kukuku. You don't need to worry about who I am. You just need to entertain me for a bit." With that the grass Genin took off at speed unmatched by any Genin. Even with the Sharingan Sasuke had trouble keeping up. In fact if he did not have his Sharingan active to predict his next move he would have already been finished. 'This is no Genin.' Sasuke thought. Trading blows with this nin was like sparring with Katsu. Sasuke even got the impression that this mysterious nin was holding back greatly against him like Katsu would.

Sasuke jumped back to make some distance. _"Great Fireball Jutsu"_ Sasuke tried to burn the nin to ash. It looked like his fireball connected, but when the fire was extinguished the nin was nowhere to be seen.

"Great use of the Fire Jutsu Sasuke. However, if you want to beat me you'll have to do better than that." The nin's voice sounded from behind him. Sasuke whirled around to find him. She was standing there relaxed like they were not engaged in a life or death battle. Sasuke was infuriated. It was time to bring out the big guns.

Sasuke had been trying to conserve as much chakra as he could, and not give away his abilities but this enemy was too strong to hold back against. _"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu"_ A huge dragon made of pure fire shoot out at the grass nin. She didn't flinch. In fact, she smiled a huge gleeful smile. The dragon connected causing a huge amount of steam to shoot up around them from the melted snow.

Sasuke thought for sure that he got her this time, but until he saw the body he did not drop his guard. "Very good Sasuke." The voice seemed to come from everywhere, and even though it sounded much deeper now Sasuke knew that it was the grass nin. "You have pleased me. For that I will give you two presents."

Sasuke did not know what the strange nin was going on about, but he did not like it. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his neck. He glanced to see that in all the stream the grass nin had sneaked up behind him, and was now biting into his neck. Terrible pain shot through his body. He let out a blood hurling scream.

He was released only to fall to the ground. A dark mark appeared on his neck where he was bit. "Now I will leave you with my second present." The grass nin grabbed hold of Sasuke's chin in a firm grip forcing him to look into the nin's eyes. His cold snake like eyes. "My name is Orochimaru. I am one of the three Legendary Sannin." Orochimaru threw him down intending to walk away before the patrol got to him when he was sent flying by a kick to the head.

Naruto had landed in a snow pile a good distance from his team. He could sense now the massive chakra that had attacked them. He knew that only all three of them together could beat this guy. He could also sense a creature approaching him at a high speed. He quickly jumped to the side to avoid a huge snake.

"I don't have time for you." Naruto tried to throw kunai at it, but the snake was too fast. Naruto was forced to dodge many more times. The snake was very fast. It was all Naruto could do to keep dodging it. Naruto jumped high into the air to avoid another attack.

The snake thinking it had Naruto, jumped into the air as well. _"Wind Style: Great Break Through"_ A gust of cutting wind blew at the snake chopping it up into many pieces. 'Sasuke!' Naruto could sense Sasuke's chakra fluctuate badly. He took off in their direction.

By the time he arrived he only saw Ino collapsed on the ground unable to move, and Sasuke getting shoved to the ground obviously losing conscious. Naruto was angry. Not only did the nin hurt his friend, but he also threatened his crush. Naruto would not let anything happen to her.

A rush of energy filled Naruto. He did not notice his scares on his face deepen. He did not notice his nails sharpening into claws. He did not notice the shroud of red chakra surround him. All Naruto knew was he needed to beat this guy to save Ino.

His kick sent the enemy nin flying, but Naruto was not done yet. With speed he had no idea he could achieve, Naruto closed in on the surprised nin, hitting him with a barrage of punches and kicks. At first Naruto thought he was going to win, but a strong kick to his midsection sent him flying away.

He got his bearings to see that the enemy nin had recovered from his surprise, and now he was pissed. Naruto flew through hand seals. _Wind Style: Wind Shuriken Jutsu."_ The wind from the blizzard made it easy to use wind jutsus, and with the chakra boost Naruto easily made hundreds of deadly cutting blades that flew at the nin.

" _Summoning Jutsu"_ Snakes appeared in front of the nin taking the brunt of the wind shurikens. Naruto through the haze of his anger knew that this nin was way out of his league, and he would need to even up this match somehow. The nin engaged Naruto again. Naruto took more hits then he could give, but he kept his focus on his chakra. He was kicked away which give him enough time to use his jutsu. _"Leg Movement Fuin."_ Naruto took a shot to his face, but he was still able to dig his claws in the nin's leg. Immediately a seal appeared on the nin's leg.

Orochimaru was having trouble moving his leg. He knew he took some damage from the Kyubi's container, but it should not have been enough to impair his movement. When his leg stopped moving all together, he knocked Naruto away. 'Poison? No! Impossible. I am immune to almost all poison. Plus my spies would have told me if the Kyubi was working with poison.'

Orochimaru looked at his leg to see if he could see what was wrong. There was no decaying of flesh around the wound so he knew that it wasn't poison. He did not have much time to think though as the Kyubi was back at him. With one leg down Orochimaru was having troubles keeping up with him.

'I need to end this now.' Orochimaru knew he could no longer play with the Genin. He had wasted enough time already, and now he was impaired. Orochimaru grabbed both of Naruto's arms. Opening his mouth a sword shot out piercing Naruto through the stomach.

Pain. That was all Naruto could feel. One minute he had the advantage. He even believed he could win, but now all he knew was pain. The pain quickly disappeared though. Now he was cold. Like all the warmth in his body was gone. The sword was withdrawn. The nin disappeared, but Naruto did not noticed. He collapsed on the frozen ground.

Ino finally was able to move now the nin was gone. She shakenly approached Naruto. She could not believe it. She knew the exams could be dangerous. She knew the profession was dangerous, but never did she think that one of her teammates would get hurt. Now both of them were hurt, and one was going to die if she did not get help soon.

There was no one around to help. It was up to her to save Naruto's life. She dragged both boys to a fallen tree that she spotted now that the storm let up a little. She did her best to dress Naruto's wound, but she knew it wasn't enough. Sasuke though unconscious, was not in danger. Naruto was pale and cold. Ino did not know what to do. The bleeding had stopped, but Naruto would die of frost bite long before she could find someone to give proper medical attention to him.

First thing she had to do was get him warm. Darkness was setting in, and the temperature was rising. Ino had heard that skin to skin contact was the only way to warm each other's bodies. Ino was embarrassed, but the den she had dragged them into provided good shelter and cover. Plus Naruto's life was more important than her modesty. With that in mind, she stripped herself and Naruto of their clothing. She briefly doing the same for Sasuke, but he seemed to be overheating. She laid down against Naruto, trying to cover as much of his body with hers as she could. She was embarrassed beyond belief. Some of her most private places rubbed against Naruto. She felt like she could die, but it had to be done. Ino eventually went to sleep. Worry and fear plagued her thoughts through the night.

 **AN: That's all for that one folks. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will end the second task and cover the month training period plus the third task. Just would like to note that their will be no invasion. This is not the leaf village, and no reason for Orochimaru to attack. He was only there to give the curse mark to Sasuke.**


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Not Lose Myself

**AN: Thank you to all that have favorite/followed the story so far. Also I would like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for all of the positive reviews. Overall it seemed most liked what I did last chapter so that's good. This chapter will cover the fallout from Sasuke's and Naruto's fight with Orochimaru. Also I want to start the finals. Originally I had the entire third round in this chapter, but the finals was big enough for one chapter so that's how I will publish it.**

Chapter 9: I Will Not Lose Myself

Naruto awoke in darkness. He did not know where he was, or how he got there. All he could remember was the pain. He shoot up looking around for the enemy. He was alone. Seeing that there was no immediate danger Naruto looked around. He was in some sort of sewer it seemed. He was standing in water, and the pipes around him seemed to be leaking.

Naruto felt a pull to go deeper into the sewer. He did not know what he would find, but figured he might find a way out. As Naruto walked the corridors, he came to many crossroads, and forks in the path. He knew instinctively which way to go. Eventually he came to a room that was massive. It easily was ten times the size of the rooms he had been to before.

In the middle of this room was a gate of some sort. It had a seal tag on the lock which let Naruto know that it was a cage for something, something big. 'The fox.' Naruto realized what was in this cage. Somehow he had traveled to his inner self, and stumbled upon the seal for the Kyubi.

Naruto had tried before to speak with the fox on Katsu's recommendation that it was better to have a peaceful relationship with the mightiest of the Biju instead of a hateful relationship with a creature that could manipulate hatred. In the past Naruto could never find his way here. It seemed that the Kyubi hid himself from Naruto when he went looking.

Now that Naruto made it to the Kyubi he did not know what to do. Naruto did not know how to feel about the Kyubi. Katsu had told him to put himself in the Kyubi's shoes. He had to ask himself how he would feel being locked away for centuries, and Shinobi using him for his chakra. Naruto could not blame the Kyubi for being angry, but the Kyubi was also the one who killed his parents. Naruto may never knew his parents, or who they even were, but he knew from his constant asking of the third that his parents had died during the Kyubi attack.

Naruto could not accept the rampage that the Kyubi went on that night, but Katsu told him that he should hear the Kyubi's side of the story first. After all even the evilest of beings did not do things without reason.

Naruto carefully approached the cage. Now that he was closer he could hear breathing. The breathing of a gigantic fox who crushed mountains under his paws, and caused tsunami's with his tails. Once Naruto was close enough the Kyubi opened one of his big red eyes. It was creepy how Naruto could only see the one eye, and not any other part of the fox.

" **So you have come boy."** The Kyubi's voice was deep, and laced with power beyond Naruto's comprehension. Naruto nodded not knowing what to say.

" **The sword that stabbed you was laced with poison. Very powerful poison. You are dying. You will die."** The Kyubi did not sound very sad about that.

"Wait, if I die then you will die too won't you?"

" **Biju are Immortal. We are made of pure chakra. I will lose form for a few years yes, but eventually I will reform outside of this prison."**

"I can't die here. I have to become Hokage no matter what."

" **No matter what huh? Very well. There is a way to save you, but you will not like it."**

"What is it?"

" **I will flood your body with my chakra. My chakra has healing abilities. It can flush out the poison, but if you are not careful my tainted chakra will consume you. So, what will it be? Die a pathetic death, or take a chance with my chakra?"**

Naruto did not have to think about it. He knew what he had to do. He had to live no matter what. "Do it. Give me your chakra."

The Kyubi smirked. It was all going according to his plan. Soon he would be free, and now that the fourth was gone there would be no one to seal him again. Kyubi's chakra shot out from him into Naruto flooding his chakra pathways.

Burning. That was all Naruto could feel. It was even worse than what the sword had done. Naruto though could handle it. He was doing well. The burning was bad, but he was good at enduring pain. He was in control. That is until the hatred came. All at once the bad memories of his past that he kept locked away deep down inside was hitting him all at once. It consumed him.

"Go away, go away." He screamed, but nothing changed. Fear, anger, depression, loneliness. They all hit him at once, never ending. There was only one way to stop it. He had to destroy them all!

Sasuke was in pain. Pain he had only felt once before in his life. It was when Itachi made him watch the killing of his clan over and over again. It made him angry, he wanted to kill Itachi for what he did. All of his anger rushed through his body at once. Then it was gone. Replaced by power. A burning power that made him feel good. Better than he had ever felt. This was it, this was the power that could beat Itachi.

Ino did not know what to do. She dressed Naruto's wound, and it seemed to have stopped bleeding, but he still looked feverish. Ino was afraid it was poison. Ino was not a stranger to poison. There were plenty of poisonous plants in the world, but Ino had no training in dealing with poison. Even if she did know which poison was used she did not have any antidote with her.

Sasuke was also a problem. He had fainted after his battle with the creepy nin that attacked them, but after checking his body, Ino could not find anything that was causing him to break out into the sweat that he did. He did seem to have a strange mark on his neck where the nin bit him, but Ino could not figure out what it was.

Ino had never felt so useless in her life. Even in wave she was able to help some. Now all she could do was keep the fire going so they did not freeze to death, and protect them from enemies that might come.

She was pondering her next move when she heard noises outside the shelter. The blizzard had died down a lot which increased visibility, and aloud sound to travel better. Ino peeked out to see three shinobi from the new Sound village approaching. They must have known they were there because they were carefully looking for traps as they approached the shelter that Ino had dragged Sasuke and Naruto to.

Ino flew through hand seals. _"Mind Arts: Memory altering Jutsu."_ The memory altering Jutsu was a powerful one. It aloud Ino to enter the minds of her enemies, and change their memories. The down side to the jutsu was that it was slow. The enemy had to be practically sitting still to hit. Also, it only worked on the unprotected mind. Anyone with a bit of training in defending the mind could shake off her probe.

Luckily the Kunoichi she hit was completed unprotected. Ino made the girl think that the two she was with was her enemies, and that they were after her lover. That way the Kunoichi would fight to her death to save her lover instead of running away.

The effect was immediate. She drew her kunai and attacked the two boys she was with. They were caught by complete surprise. One was not able to act fast enough, and had his throat cut wide open. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The other shinobi was quicker. He swung at her, but missed. Or so Ino thought, but the enemy Kunoichi was sent flying. The shinobi was quick to take advantage. He was instantly upon her beating her senseless. Ino knew she had to do something now that he was distracted.

Before she could launch another Jutsu, something flew out from behind her. In a blur something had kicked the enemy shinobi away. Standing there covered in black marks identical to the ones on his neck was Sasuke. He Sharingan was blazing, and he was smiling. The cold smile sent shivers of fear down Ino's spine.

"What do we have here? Fighting amongst yourselves I see. Stand up fool. I want to test my new powers on you." The sound nin got up. He charged Sasuke trying to hit him, but Sasuke jumped back. Sasuke's Sharingan could see ripples of air shooting out from the enemies first. Sasuke avoided them. He realized that whatever device the nin was wearing was able to shot compressed air at his opponents.

The nin was moving way to slow for Sasuke. He decided to make this fool suffer for thinking he could stand up to a mighty Uchiha. Sasuke got behind the nin grabbing his arms. He placed his foot on the middle of his back, and pulled. He heard a loud popping sound, and the sound nin started screaming.

Sasuke took great pleasure in his screams. He started laughing pulling harder so the nin would scream more. Ino looked on in shock. Never before had she seen anyone that this much pleasure in hurting someone. She was scared, but most of all she was sickened. Whatever part of her that liked Sasuke died in that moment. She ran out of the shelter screaming at him to stop.

He did not listen, he did not even turn his head to acknowledge her. He did notice the spike of chakra coming from the shelter he woke up in. 'What is that? Is that Naruto?' He knew it couldn't be. The chakra he was feeling was massive and foul.

The shelter exploded. Standing there was Naruto. He was shrouded by red chakra. The chakra was hot and tainted. The surrounding snow melted completely. Naruto was taking on a more animal like look. His teeth were growing into fangs, his nails grew into claws, his whisker mark scares deepened and darkened, and his eyes, his eyes became slits and pure red.

The chakra he gave off scared even Sasuke. This made Sasuke angry. How had the idiot get this strong? Sasuke charged him. He was not sure what he was doing, but the anger he felt from Naruto's chakra set him off. He did not get far when Naruto appeared in front of him back handing him away.

The shroud got darker. Now Naruto's skin was not visible. Only the shroud remained. It was dark, and it was evil. Naruto's eyes became pure white. Three tails swished behind him. _"Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu."_ A fireball flew at Naruto, but one of his tails swatted it away. With inhuman speed Naruto closed in on Sasuke punching him into the ground.

As he was beating on him more tails grew. 4, 5, 6, 7 tails sprung up in rapid succession. With each tail Naruto's chakra became stronger, and more inhuman. Ino had tears in her eyes. She watched helplessly as Naruto pummeled Sasuke into a crater. Suddenly he stopped. He seemed to be checking his handy work.

Sasuke was in the crater beaten. His black marks receded. He was unconscious, and seemed to be supporting multiple broken bones. Naruto raised his first again to finish the job, but Ino finally found her voice.

"Naruto stop!" She screamed desperately at him. It got his attention at least since he turned towards her abruptly. He launched at her. She closed her eyes expecting the worst, but she felt nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes to see that he had stopped. His claw was inches away from her throat, but he seemed to be struggling within himself. Ino knew instinctively what she had to do. She launched herself at him, wrapping him up in a hug. She held him close, so that he would know that she was here for him. "Naruto, come back to me." She whispered into his ear.

Naruto could only feel the hatred at first. He wanted to destroy everything, he had to destroy the ones that would hurt him. Then he felt the loneliness. Standing in front of him was a girl. A girl he did not know, or did he know her? He did not know. All he knew was that he did not want to hurt her. The voice in the back of his mind told him to do it, but he did not want to.

Then the unthinkable happened. She hugged him. Naruto was filled with warmth. The voice was gone, and he remembered who she was. This was Ino. He liked Ino. Ino was pretty. Ino was warm. His warmth. "Naruto, come back to me." Those words was all it took. Naruto forced the chakra out of his system, and back into the seal.

The effects were instant. Naruto was back to his normal self. He fell into Ino's embrace, and for the first time ever, he felt like he was home.

Katsu had felt the spike in chakra that he recognized as the Kyubi's. He had sensed Orochimaru earlier, and was leading a team to pursue, but it was hard to get clearance from the Samurai to commence an operation. By the time they got the go ahead Orochimaru was gone.

Now he felt the Kyubi's chakra, and he wanted to leave immediately, but he could not risk the other shinobi sensing the Kyubi as well. So Katsu put up a barrier to stop any Shinobi or Samurai from feeling the chakra spike.

Then he left undetected to deal with the problem. By the time he left the barrier he could no longer feel the Kyubi's chakra. He immediately teleported to the Hiraishin mark he placed on Naruto's seal. He arrived to see Ino trying to drag both Naruto and Sasuke to the base of the mountain.

"Ino what happened here?" Ino jumped. She did not notice Katsu approach but was glad to see him none the less.

"Katsu-sama. You got to help us. Naruto and Sasuke are hurt badly." She goes on to tell him what had happen while he checked their wounds. Naruto's wound had healed completely. Only a scar was left to show that he had indeed been hurt. Sasuke's problem was easy to spot too. After Katsu healed the multitude of broken bones, He examined the curse seal Orochimaru had left him.

It was an upgraded one from the one Katsu removed from Anko years ago. However, it still would not be an issue to remove from Sasuke. For all of Orochimaru's bragging he never did understand the fine art of Fuin jutsu. Now was not the time to remove it though. The removal of the cures seal would greatly weaken Sasuke.

This cure seal integrated a piece of Orochimaru's soul and chakra into the chakra system of its host. The result being that over time repeated use of the seal would increase Orochimaru's influence over you, and eventually Orochimaru would be able to take over your soul.

The new seals he created worked much faster than the first version. Katsu would have to wait until after the Chunin exams to pull the seal out. That left the problem of Sasuke using the seal too much in the next month. Katsu was well aware of Sasuke's hatred and drive for power. He had tried to train Sasuke to manage his hatred, but he feared that recent events only undid his work. Katsu knew that only Itachi could heal the scare on Sasuke's soul. For the life of him he could not figure out why Itachi wanted to push Sasuke into gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan through killing him.

Maybe he was being a little hypocritical since there were things he hid from Naruto as well. Things he was sure would make Naruto hate him in the future, but for now he would do his best to make Naruto into a Shinobi greater than any other. Just like his father would have wanted.

Katsu helped Ino carry Sasuke and Naruto to the base of the mountain. Since they had both scrolls needed they would advance to the next round. Now they would have to wait for Naruto and Sasuke to wake up.

Naruto awoke to the bright lights of a hospital room. He did not know how he got there, but he was glad to be warm again. He remembered everything. How he lost control of himself, and how it was Ino who stopped him in the end. He looked around. Ino was sitting in a chair beside his bed laying her head on the edge of the mattress.

She was so cute. He was glad she wasn't hurt. Naruto felt bad for putting her in danger. She was a light in his world full of darkness, and he wanted to keep her safe. He would get stronger to make sure that she stayed safe.

Naruto also noticed Katsu in the corner reading a book. Sasuke was also in the room in a bed next to his. Naruto cringed a little remembering what he did to him. Katsu noticed Naruto was awake, and motioned him to follow. Katsu lead Naruto to the room across the hall. Once they step inside, he put silencing seals up.

"I heard that you had a run in with Orochimaru." Naruto did not know who Orochimaru was, but guessed it was the nin that stabbed him. "That sword he carries around is probably the most poisonous thing in the world you know. You are lucky to be alive."

Naruto nodded. He was ashamed that after all his training with Katsu he could not beat this Orochimaru person, nor could he control the Kyubi's chakra. "Katsu-sensei I am sorry. I let you down."

"You didn't let me down. I never expected you to fight off on of the Sannin. Nor did I expect you to control the Kyubi's chakra on your first try."

"The chakra, it was horrible. There was so much hate and loneliness. It hit me all at once, and I could not control it." Naruto shuddered at the memory of the Kyubi's chakra hitting him full force.

"The Kyubi is a Biju of negative emotions. Like I have told you before Biju are made of pure chakra. The Kyubi's chakra is filled with negative emotions. It would be impossible for an inexperienced nin to control it."

"Then the Kyubi is really evil? If he is made of negative emotions then doesn't that make him a negative being?"

"No. The Kyubi I would say is someone who understands negative emotions better than anybody. He has been exposed to them all his life, and he is misunderstood. All Biju are misunderstood. Shinobi fear them because of their great power. Only the strongest of Shinobi in history could compare to the Biju. The Kyubi being the greatest of them all is probably the most misunderstood. I once told you to hear the Kyubi's side of the story, and I stick by that claim. It is not my story to tell, but I will tell you that the Kyubi has been sealed in one person or another for the last few centuries. It would make sense that he came to hate humans who hold him prisoner."

Katsu had given Naruto a lot to think on. It did make sense that if you are made of negative emotions, and you were treated badly in your life that you would come to hate the ones who treated you badly. You might even want to destroy them if you got the chance.

Later Naruto would speak to the Kyubi again and see if he was willing to open up to him. Katsu put back in bed despite Naruto's many protest. Ino woke up during their argument, and proceeded to drag Naruto back to bed and gave him a menacing glare when he tried to get up.

The doctor let Naruto and Sasuke leave later that evening. Sasuke had a case of chakra exhaustion, but that was taken care of easily when you had proper care. Naruto did not know how Sasuke had recovered from his broken bones so quickly, but he was glad Sasuke was not seriously hurt even if he wasn't talking to Naruto.

Katsu had explained as they were leaving about the month break between the two rounds, and how the third round would be a series of one on one matches until only one remained. "Now listen Naruto, Sasuke. I have been called on a mission to track down Orochimaru. Therefore I have set up new teachers for this months for you two. Sasuke, Kakashi will train you. You can find him at one of the bars in town. Naruto your teacher is a man named Jiraiya. He is tall with white hair. You will find him at the hot springs in town. I'll see you two in the third round. You better make it to the finals. Check the hotel for the tournament bracket."

With that Katsu disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto did not know who this Jiraiya person was, but was glad Katsu-sensei wasn't leaving him out to dry. Plus if he was recommended by Katsu then Jiraiya must be strong. Naruto went to the hotel first to see who he would be facing. When he saw the bracket he was mildly surprised. They had him facing Neji. Neji came off a little arrogant to Naruto, but he was said to be the rookie of the year last year, so he must be strong.

Leaving the hotel Naruto went in search of his new Sensei. At first he thought it was strange that his sensei would be at the hot springs, but once outside Naruto could not blame him for wanting to be in warm water.

The hot spring was not hard to find. It was a popular place. Many of the Samurai, their families, and the other Shinobi were there. Naruto was glad that his sensei had given him a description of the man he was trying to find or he would be here forever.

Naruto did not find the man inside the hot springs. No, he found his new sensei outside the hot springs. He was peeping on the girl's bath. Naruto could not believe it. This was supposed to be the man who was training him. No wait! Maybe it was a coincidence that he was tall and had white hair and was at the hot springs.

Naruto carefully approached the man. "Um, excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be Jiraiya would you?" The man turned to Naruto and gave him a big smile.

"Oh heard of me have you. I'll sign an autograph later. Right now I'm doing research so scram."

The man turned back to his "research". He started giggling, and Naruto could hear what could only be described as every man's fantasy. The girls inside had started comparing their breast and from the sound of it a good decent amount of fondling was going on too.

Naruto shook out of his day dreaming. "I'm not looking for an autograph. I'm Naruto and Katsu said you would train me this month for the finals of the Chunin exam."

Jiraiya turned back to Naruto again. "Oh Naruto good to see ya. First lesson to learn is not to disturb me during research. "He went back to peeping. Naruto would not be ignored. He walked off a way then shouted, "Hey there's a peeper over here!" The girls inside instantly honed in on the hole Jiraiya was peeping through. Their riotous fiery came down upon Jiraiya who could only scream like a little girl as he was beaten into a bloody mess.

By the time the girls left, Jiraiya was a smear on the ground. A second later he popped back up like nothing ever happened. "Not cool kid. The Samurai have strict laws against peeping. I could have been thrown in jail. Then who would teach you."

"You weren't teaching me anyways. It's what you get for peeping on women."

"Whatever. Follow me, and will start your training."

Jiraiya lead him to a training ground on the outskirts of the village. "Okay kid there is only time to teach you two things before the finals, so listen closely. What I will teach you are two powerful Jutsu that can get you out of a tough spot if you use them right. First I will teach you the Summoning Jutsu. Then I will teach you the Rasengan."

"The Rasengan?"

"I'll tell you more when we get there, but first you have to get summoning down. Before that I'm going to see what you got so get ready."

"Huh?" Before Naruto could ask what he meant Jiraiya launched a series of attacks at him. Thus began one of the hardest training sessions of Naruto's life.

Naruto made it back to his room late into the evening. He collapsed onto the couch not noticing Ino was also on the couch. His head landed on something soft which he realized was Ino's lap. He was about to get up to apologize, but Ino ran her fingers through his hair making his eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Rough day?" She laughs when he just grunts in response. She had noticed him come in, and also noticed that he didn't realize anyone else was there. Sasuke never came back from his training with Kakashi-sensei, and she had finished her training with her dad a few hours ago.

Naruto looked dead on his feet, and she could tell that he had been sparing. Assumingly with his new sensei. She was a little surprise that Naruto collapsed on the couch, and indirectly on her but didn't mind too much. She had learned a new skill today. It was a passive mind reading Jutsu. It was weak, you had to be close to someone for it to work, and it was useless against someone with mind training. Naruto however did not have mind training, and she had been using it on him ever since he entered the room.

The jutsu only let her skim the top of someone's thoughts, but that was enough to know that Naruto did not know she was there, and to know that when he realized what he fell on that he was truly sorry. To reassure him she ran her fingers through his hair. The pleasure she felt between the link of her mind probe encouraged her to continue.

Ino was glad that Naruto was back to normal. Whatever that was out there during the second task was not Naruto. Ino had tried getting Katsu to tell her but he said it was Naruto's story to tell. She wanted to ask him, but feared that he would not tell her.

"Naruto can we talk for a minute?" Naruto was afraid of this. He still did not know what to tell her. He was afraid that she wouldn't want to be friends anymore if she knew about the Kyubi.

"What was that out there during the second task?" Ino could feel his fear. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I promise I'll be open minded about it."

"What you saw out there was the Kyubi's chakra taking over me. When I was a baby the Fourth sealed the Kyubi in me to save the village. The seal was made so that one day I would learn to control the Kyubi's chakra. So it is possible for me to draw on its chakra, but if I take too much it overwhelms me and I lose control of myself."

This was it this is when Ino called him a monster and leaves. Naruto sat up. He could not bear to look at her. To see the fear and disgust that was sure to cover her beautiful face. Instead of leaving, or yelling at him she hugged him. She held him close. "Naruto you idiot. I wouldn't hate you for something you have no control over. You are not the Kyubi, you are Naruto, and I know that you would never hurt me." And for the first time in Naruto's life, he believed it.

 **AN: Hope you all liked it. Next chapter is the finals, and the ending of my Chunin exam arc. Just a heads up I will not be doing a Sasuke retreaval arc, so more than likely I will do the time skip a couple chapters after the Chunin exam arc. Until next time.**


End file.
